The Legend of Spyro: Road to the Darkest Hour
by flyboy87
Summary: This story takes place right after the end of The Eternal Darkness. What is the Darkest Hour all about? Why were they trapped within a crystal in a place far away? Rated M for intense violence and gruesome scenes. Some Sypro X Leon and Cynder are included
1. Prelude, Hour 1 and Hour 2

The Legend of Spyro: The Road to the Darkest Hour

-Prelude-

Spyro looked at Sparx and Cynder sadly. The Well of Souls had already started to fall apart. "Come close to me." Spyro said softly, folding his wings to protect his two friends. Energy was channeled into his body and he released a burst of fire. He only had one objective in his mind that time; that is to protect his friends, he would rather die for them than seeing them die for him.

As Spyro continued to release his Fire Rage, he felt weaker and weaker every second. This is because there were no Fury Gems available for him and he forced himself to use every bit of his power to perform Fire Rage. "Spyro, please stop! You're tiring yourself!" Cynder cried. "I can't, Cynder. I'm not sure whether we're safe yet." Sypro replied. It has been approximately two hours after Spyro started to use Fire Rage to create a protective barrier around them. As strong as Spyro may be, he has his limits.

Suddenly, Spyro felt very weak, he could not help but to stop using his Fire Rage and dropped to the ground. "Spyro!" Cynder cried. "Hey, buddy, you okay there?" Sparx asked. Spyro did not reply, he laid on the ground, motionless. "Is he… dead?" Cynder asked. The Well of Souls stopped falling apart. Their best guess is that they are trapped in this debris.

Spyro remained motionless, however, he's still breathing. "Sometimes, he faints out of the blue and then wakes up later." Sparx said. "I see…" Cynder replied. To their surprise, Spyro disappeared from their very sight. "Where did he go?! He's not leaving us here, is he?!" Sparx asked. Cynder, who appeared to be struck with grief, remained silent.

-Hour 1: The Painful Reunion-

Spyro opened his eyes. He felt groggy. It took him a while to realize that he's back in the Temple, where the Four Guardians are. Also present was The Chronicler, who looked like he just finished using a spell, since he emitted a blue aura. "Spyro, you're safe!" Ignitus called out, relieved. Spyro panicked. He looked around for Cynder and Sparx. They don't seem to be anywhere near. "Where's Cynder??? Where's Sparx???" Spyro asked, concerned.

"They are waiting for you to save them, Spyro." The Chronicler replied. "What? How can I do that?" Spyro asked. "I've decided that I shall teach you my best ability, therefore I took advantage of this situation for you to test it out after you master it." The Chronicler explained. "Test? Test??! Their lives are in danger! Why couldn't you just bring them back here, with me??!" Spyro shouted, as a hint of teardrop rolled from his right eye.

"Be thankful, Spyro. No dragon has ever learned the elements of Time. You should be grateful for that. Even elites like me don't have a chance to even learn it." Cyril said. "Grateful?! Cynder and Sparx could die any second! And here I am, trying to learn some new ability! I'd rather…!" Before Spyro could finish his sentence, Ignitus tackled him. Spyro flung and hit the solid hard wall. It was painful.

"You've disappointed me, Spyro. How can you expect to defeat the Dark Master if your mind is clouded with thoughts like that?!" Ignitus bellowed. "But… Cynder… Sparx…" Spyro replied weakly, as he attempted to get up from his fall. "I had high hopes for you, Spyro. It seems the Darkness influenced the way you think." Ignitus commented solemnly. "No, Ignitus! I… I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. I take back the words I said earlier." Spyro apologized, as he got up from his fall.

"Remember, Spyro. Before you rush mindlessly into things, think twice and analyze the outcome of your action." Ignitus said. "Yes, Ignitus. I'm really sorry." Spyro apologized once more. "Now, now. I shall reawaken the element of Time within you, Spyro." The Chronicler said. "Time? You mean Dragon Time? I could use that already." Spyro replied. "No, Spyro. The true element of Time." The Chronicler answered back. "Using that ability, you can reverse, fast forward and stop time, Spyro. It's an ability that only purple dragons and Time-based dragons like The Chronicler can master." Volteer said, hypothetically.

"Reverse, fast forward and… stop?" Spyro asked. He thought for a while. He came to the conclusion that he can indeed save Cynder and Sparx using this ability. Now, he felt even guiltier for talking back to them earlier. Did the power of Darkness really influence the way Spyro think? Did it change him as a whole? If not, will it change him?

Ignitus, who appears to be disgusted with Spyro's current situation, flew out of the temple. "Ignitus…" Spyro whispered. "Don't worry about him; he just needs to cool down." Cyril said. "He's been worried about you ever since you took off to the Well of Souls. He had always wanted you to master all the elements. Of course, we all do want that, as well. However, upon seeing you clouded with your attitude earlier when you came back didn't make him very happy." Volteer said. All the other dragons in the room looked at him. "What? I was just telling the truth. Solid facts. I've studied Psychology for a while, you know. I'm just applying the situation to Hadr's Theory of Feelings." Volteer blurted. "Volteer, next time you talk, please keep it simple." Terrador said bossily.

Flashbacks began to play in Spyro's head like a movie. The time when Ignitus thought him how to use the Fire element effectively, the time when he first met Ignitus, the time when Ignitus shows his concern for him before he took off to fight Cynder and the time when Ignitus showed him around the temple. Ignitus was like a father to Spyro. Spyro never realized how much Ignitus had done for him till now.

"Don't you want to save Cynder and Sparx?" The Chronicler asked. Spyro stopped thinking about Ignitus and turned to The Chronicler. "Yes. I'm ready to reawaken the element of Time within me." Spyro answered. "Close your eyes, concentrate… feel the movements of time." The Chronicler said, softly. "The harder you feel, the more you'd notice that time doesn't wait for anyone…" he continued. Without warning, a burst of blue lights appeared around Spyro, encircling him. Roman numbers were seen floating around him. When he opened his eyes, the ray of lights shone brightly, and the numbers spun quickly. It stopped at one point and then exploded. As Spyro looked around the room, the guardians were lying on the floor, except The Chronicler.

"You're a natural, Spyro." The Chronicler commented. "Is everyone alright?!" Spyro exclaimed, concerned. "We're fine. Just startled by some waves." Terrador said, as he got up. "Go talk to Ignitus. I'm sure he wants to know how you've been doing." Cyril said. Spyro nodded and rushed to the balcony, wanting to see Ignitus, before he goes to save Cynder and Sparx.

-Hour 2: A respectful apology-

Spyro saw Ignitus sitting on the balcony, looking at the sky. It was a starry night. Bright stars twinkled up the sky and the occasional shooting star passed by. "Ignitus…?" Spyro greeted softly. Ignitus turned to look at Spyro for a while, but then turned back to look at the sky. "Ignitus, please don't be angry at me. I was not thinking right that time." Spyro said solemnly. Ignitus kept quiet, trying to ignore what Spyro said.

Spyro remained silent. Both dragons did not talk to each other for a brief period of time. "Ignitus, I remember when we first met. I wanted to see this temple. You brought me here and thought me how to master the Fire element." Spyro spoke calmly. "I'm not very good with words, Ignitus. But you know, you're like a father to me. You're the first dragon I met. You took care of me. You thought me everything you knew. You gave me guidance…" Spyro continued. Ignitus found it difficult to ignore Spyro this time, but he still kept quiet.

"Ignitus, please don't be angry at me. It pains my heart to see you like this. From the bottom of my heart, I seek your sincerest apology." Spyro apologized, lowering his head. This time, Ignitus turned to look at Spyro. "Don't worry about it, Spyro." Ignitus said softly. Does it mean he forgives Spyro? Or, could it have some sort of other meaning? Seeing how troubled Spyro is, Ignitus muttered; "I forgive you" softly.

"Also, I don't whether I should say this, but…" Spyro spoke uncertainly. "What is it?" Ignitus asked. "I'd like you to be my godfather. You know, you've always been a role model for me. So…" Spyro said nervously. Ignitus smiled and nodded his head. The stars shone a little brighter. Spyro looked up to Ignitus and smiled. "Now go, Spyro. Go save your friends. They need you." Ignitus said. Without even asking, Spyro followed his godfather's orders and flew to the Well of Souls.

Ignitus looked up the starry sky, murmuring "May the Ancestors look after you, Spyro. May they look after us all."


	2. Hour 3

-Hour 3: The Dark Master's corruption-

Spyro flew as quickly as his wings could bring him. During his flight, all he thought of was Cynder and Sparx. What can he do to save them? Where could they be, for certain? Approaching the end of his flight, he saw the Well of Souls, wrecked. He landed and looked around.

It wasn't a sight to behold as what was left of that place was all rocks and debris. There seemed to be no sign of life there. It almost looked like a wasteland. "Cynder! Sparx!" Spyro called out. He could hear his echoes resonating around him. Saddened, he lowered his head and wept. "What happened to you? Was I too late?" he cried softly. Not wanting to believe that they are dead, he called out once more.

"Cynder?! Sparx?! Are you here?! Please answer me!!!" Spyro shouted. He explored the whole area, there seemed to be no sign of his two friends. Not even a lone insect was there. Grief stricken, he punched the ground with his hands. "No! No! No!!!" he yelled, as tears rolled from his eyes. He felt so helpless.

"Spyro…" a voice called out. It wasn't a voice familiar to Spyro. It was rather cold and rather… creepy. Spyro looked around. No one was there. "Wh-Who's there?!" Sypro asked. "I have Cynder and your puny friend…" the voice replied coldly. "L-Let them go!" Spyro barked. "Do you think I'd let them go just because you asked me to? You're a fool." the voice replied. "Show yourself!" Spyro bellowed. "Very well." the voice replied once more.

A huge black magic circle that resembled a star appeared in front of Spyro. A huge dragon appeared from that circle. Spyro could not really see how he looked like, as he was clouded with black fog around him. "Who are you?" Spyro asked. Suddenly, Spyro felt pain all over his body. Oh, how he screamed for dire life!

"Does it hurt, Spyro? Why don't you get up and face me? What's wrong?" the dragon asked coldly. Spyro tried his best to get up from the ground. The harder he tried, the more painful he felt. "Let this be a warning to you, Spyro." the dragon said, approaching him. He slammed his large left hand on Spyro's back, causing him to be immobile. Upon that contact, Spyro felt as if his life was being drained. "I feel that you're scared, Spyro. It's normal for a young dragon like you…" the dragon whispered. Spyro could not talk. With each movement he made, he felt weaker.

"I'm going to say this only once, Spyro." the dragon hissed. "I'm the Dark Master." he continued. _"The Dark Master?!__"_Spyro thought. He tried very hard to have a look at his enemy, but he couldn't. "I sense some Dark powers in you, Spyro. It looks like you submitted yourself to the Darkness at one point." the Dark Master said, letting go of Spyro.

Spyro got up and looked at the Dark Master, who was still surrounded by black fog. All he could see was red eyes. Eyes as red as blood. "I'll give you a chance, Spyro. I won't kill you, if you join me." the Dark Master spoke. The Dark Master's magic circle appeared below Spyro, forcing him to turn to his Dark form. "You're pitiful, being corrupted so easily like that." the Dark Master said bossily.

Spyro tried to resist this change. Occasionally, he was able to turn back to his normal form. "You can't resist it, Spyro. Dark powers are infinite. Who wouldn't want power like that?!" the Dark Master said loudly. _" It's__ true… I want to save __Cynder__ and __Sparx__… Maybe I need this power…" _Spyro thought. The more he thought, the darker his body became. _"Yes! I need this power! I lust for power!!!"_ Spyro thought. His thoughts were so strong, he succumbed to it. "Now, Spyro. Go have fun with your new power. Rest assured, I'll keep your friends safe." the Dark Master said evilly.

Spyro grinned sheepishly and replied; "Yes, Master". The Dark Master laughed menacingly and disappeared from sight. Spyro thought what he should do with his new power. The first thing that came to his mind was to kill the Four Guardians. "They are a nuisance to my Master… I'll kill them!" Spyro muttered.

Spyro, the last purple dragon, has been corrupted by the Dark Master. What will become of him?


	3. Hour 4

-Hour 4: Dark Spyro-

Spyro looked around him for any signs of life. There's a burning desire to kill within him. Right now, he wants to kill. Outraged because he could not kill anything there, he unleashed his Dark Rage. Flames of dark purple and black fire surrounded him and burst upon his command. _"I don't feel tired using this!"_ Spyro thought. He kept unleashing Dark Rage for a while. It almost seemed like he's addicted to this new power.

"I don't need other elements since I have Darkness!" Spyro bellowed. As he did that, thunder claps were heard from the distant sky. The sky turned dark and it began to rain. "Spyro, do not waste any time! Kill the Four Guardians! They need to DIE!"said the Dark Master's voice ringing in his head. "Yes, Master." Spyro said obediently. The black magic circle appeared below Spyro and he disappeared.

In just a blink of an eye, Spyro was back at the Temple, where the Four Guardians and the The Chronicler are. "No!" Terrador shouted. He was at disbelief. What stood before them was none other than Spyro, corrupted by the Dark Master. "My Master orders me to kill you lowlifes." Spyro said haughtily. "Spyro! What did he do to you?! Why did you submit yourself to the Darkness?!" Ignitus asked, concerned.

Spyro rushed to tackle Ignitus. Hints of black flames surrounded Spyro upon his rush. Ignitus was knocked back and he hit the wall. Spyro turned to look at the other Guardians. "So, you want to fight me, one-on-one? Or you want to all come at me?" Spyro asked haughtily. "Either way, you all are going to die. I would most certainly make your deaths slow, torturous and most entertaining for my viewing pleasure…" Spyro continued, grinning sheepishly.

"Forget it, he's no longer siding with us." Cyril said. The other dragons prepared themselves for battle. What pains them was that they had to battle Spyro, the dragon they cared for. Ignitus got up from his fall and approached Spyro. "Spyro, I know you can do this. Resist the Darkness!" Ignitus shouted. Spyro turned to look at his godfather, whom he thought was in pitiful condition.

"Ignitus, it's no use speaking to him. He doesn't think the way he used to." Volteer said. Ignitus shook his head, refusing to believe Volteer. Spyro jumped and slashed Ignitus on the chest using his claws, which glowed purple. Ignitus fell, screaming in agony. "There's no time to lose! We have to kill Spyro…!" The Chronicler said, worried.

Spyro felt that time has slowed down. The Chronicler almost seemed to move at a tremendous speed. Spyro fired dark flames everywhere, hurting all the Guardians in the process. The Chronicler was above Spyro, attempting to unleash Time Rage. Spyro flew to him and attacked him. Firstly, he used his left hand to punch The Chronicler, which caused him to stop his Time Rage. Secondly, Spyro did a somersault to disable The Chronicler from moving (as he was starting to lose control of his movements). Thirdly, Spyro used his wings to slam The Chronicler to the wall. Lastly, he rushed to The Chronicler and tackled him mercilessly. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Spyro flew to The Chronicler and made his claws glow purple. Merciless, he stabbed The Chronicler's throat using his sharp claws. Blood flowed profusely from The Chronicler's neck. "Stop it, Spyro!" Terrador bellowed. Terrador flew towards Spyro, attempting to tackle him. Spyro easily avoided that attack and he did the same air attack to injure Terrador.

Volteer seized the chance and attempted to shoot a lightning ball to Spyro. It exploded and paralyzed Spyro. Spyro fell to the ground and Volteer slammed his right hand to stop Spyro from moving. "Cyril! Do something to lock his movements!" Volteer shouted. Cyril an ice bed with ice chains to bind Spyro. Automatically, the chains wrapped themselves on Spyro's hands, legs and neck.

"Do you think you're going to stop me with this petty move of yours?" Spyro asked. "I'd do whatever it takes to stop you now." Volteer said. "I can foresee myself sending you to hell." Spyro said bossily. Using just a little power, he broke free from those chains and rushed towards Volteer, stabbing him on the stomach with his horns, which also glowed purple. Spyro showed no mercy, he quickly jumped and stabbed Volteer on his chest to kill him. "You talk too much, lowlife." Spyro said, after he stabbed Volteer. He released his horns from Volteer's corpse and turned to Cyril, grinning evilly.

"My patience is running low." Spyro said, approaching Cyril. Mericlessly, he killed Cyril the same way he killed Volteer. He looked around, he sensed that Terrador was still alive and killed him the same as well. "What left now is… that red dragon." Spyro said evilly. He turned to Ignitus and flew to him. However, something was wrong.

"Huh?! What's this?!" Spyro shouted. Something was playing in his mind.

_Spyro__ saw __Ignitus__ sitting on the balcony, looking at the sky. It was a starry night. Bright stars twinkled up the sky and the occasional shooting star passed by. "__Ignitus__…?" __Spyro__ greeted softly. __Ignitus__ turned to look at __Spyro__ for a while, but then turned back to look at the sky. "__Ignitus__ please don't be angry at me. I was not thinking right that time." __Spyro__ said solemnly. __Ignitus__ kept quiet, trying to ignore what __Spyro__ said._

"Enough! Don't show this to me anymore!" Spyro screamed feverishly.

_Spyro__ remained silent. Both dragons did not talk to each other for a brief period of time. "__Ignitus__, I remember when we first met. I wanted to see this temple. You brought me here and thought me how to master the Fire element." __Spyro__ spoke calmly. "I'm not very good with words, __Ignitus__. But you know__ you're like a father to me. You're the first dragon I met. You took care of me. You thought me everything you knew. You gave me guidance…" __Spyro__ continued. __Ignitus__ found it difficult to ignore __Spyro__ this time, but he still kept quiet._

"A… father…? Him?" Spyro asked softly.

_"__Ignitus__, please don't be angry at me. It pains my heart to see you like this. From the bottom of my heart, I seek your sincerest apology." __Spyro__ apologized, lowering his head. This time, __Ignitus__ turned to look at __Spyro__. "Don't worry about it, __Spyro__." __Ignitus__ said softly. Does it mean he forgives __Spyro__? Or, could it have some sort of other meaning? Seeing how troubled __Spyro__ is, __Ignitus__ muttered; "I forgive you" softly._

_"__Also, I don't whether I should say this, but…" __Spyro__ spoke uncertainly. "What is it?" __Ignitus__ asked. "I'd like you to be my godfather. You know, you've always been a role model for me. So…" __Spyro__ said nervously. __Ignitus__ smiled and nodded his head. The stars shone a little brighter. __Spyro__ looked up to __Ignitus__ and smiled. "Now go, __Spyro__. Go save your friends. They need you." __Ignitus__ said. Without even asking, __Spyro__ followed his godfather's orders and flew to the Well of Souls._

Upon finishing that thought, Spyro returned to his normal form. He looked around, bewildered. "C-Cyril? V-Volteer?!" Spyro cried. He rushed to see them. He saw marks of injuries and what surprised him the most was that small hole on their chest, revealing their heart. "N-No way…" Spyro said tearfully. He then rushed to Terrador and The Chronicler, both whom in which he sensed are dead. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro screamed.

Ignitus got up and approached Spyro, who turned to look at him. "Ig-Ignitus… what happened here? What's wrong?" Spyro asked, crying. "You killed them, Spyro. You killed all of them." Ignitus said solemnly. That sentence kept ringing in Spyro's head. "I… I killed them…?" Spyro asked. "Yes, using the Dark element." Ignitus said.

"I couldn't have done this…! I… I…" Spyro stammered at disbelief. "Father… please… tell me what to do…" Spyro continued. "Go away, Spyro. I do not wish to see you." Ignitus said, turning his back. "Ignitus! Father!" Spyro cried. Ignitus flew out of the Temple, leaving Spyro with all the corpses of the ones he dearly loved.


	4. Hour 5

-Hour 5: A Dragon's Funeral-

Spyro looked around the room. He was tired from all those screaming and crying. Spyro knows, no matter how hard he called out for them, they will not come back. He lied down next to Volteer's corpse, weeping.

He came to believe the fact that he killed them, using Dark powers. "I want to get rid of this power!" he suddenly shouted. "Go away, Darkness! Don't come back to me!!!" Spyro screamed louder. He looked at Volteer, teary eyed. "I know you all hate me… I'd do anything to have you all back again. Even if it costs my life." Spyro cried.

"Don't be stupid, Spyro." Ignitus said slowly, approaching Spyro. "Ignitus…" Spyro greeted weakly. Spyro noticed that Ignitus was not looking at him. He sensed that Ignitus wants to avoid eye contact with him. "Ignitus… please… I didn't mean to…" Spyro spoke softly. "Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to kill them?" Ignitus asked, without thinking. "How can you just submit yourself to the Darkness? Why did you go on a killing spree?" Ignitus asked, raising his voice.

"I don't know… I don't know!" Spyro cried, looking at Volteer's corpse. Spyro turned and slowly approached Ignitus. "I'm confused. I'm deeply saddened. I'm in pain." Spyro cried. However, Ignitus did not respond and turned back. He waltzed out of them room and ignored Spyro's words.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to me, Ignitus?" Sypro cried. "It's not like I wanted to…" Spyro continued, talking to himself. Suddenly, a white light appeared above Spyro. It was warm and pleasant. Spyro looked up to see why it was there.

"Who… is it?" Spyro asked. A slender, large white dragon ascended from the light and landed on the floor. Spyro was lost in words. The dragon looked beautiful. Its wings glittered with shiny dusts and its eyes shone a pleasant blue color. Its skin shone a marvelous white aura. "Spyro?" the dragon asked. It sounded like a female.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't corrupt you like the Dark Master." the dragon said nicely. "W-Who are you?" Spyro asked. She smiled and looked at Spyro for a while. "I'm Elva, I'll teach you how to master the Holy element when the time comes." she said. "Holy?" Spyro asked. "The complete opposite of Darkness, Spyro." Elva said.

"Can I bring them back to life, Elva?" Spyro asked. "I'm afraid you can't Spyro. What's dead is dead. You can't bring back dead things to life." Elva said. Spyro lowered his head and started to cry again. Elva wiped his tears away using her right hand. "Don't cry, Spyro. Don't cry. You're the dragon that will mark his stamp in this era. Stay strong." she said, wiping off Spyro's tears.

"Ah, Ignitus. Why don't you join us? You have been looking afar for quite a while already." Elva said, letting go of Spyro. Spyro turned to look at Ignitus, who was approaching them. "Elva, it's been a while." Ignitus greeted. "Yes, Ignitus. Since the last Year of the Dragon?" Elva asked. Ignitus nodded. Elva smiled.

"I've been corrupted by the Dark Master. How could I learn the Holy element?" Spyro asked. Elva smiled and bent her head down to touch Spyro's. Spyro felt rather surprised why would she do that. "Spyro, Darkness is just an element. If used in a good way, it can bring many benefits. You can indeed save the world using Darkness." Elva said. Spyro looked up to Elva, who was now raising her head.

"Just an element…?" Spyro asked. "Yes, Spyro. Remember, even if you are Dark, you can utilize it for goodwill if you can control it." Elva said, smiling. Spyro smiled back and nodded his head. Ignitus now turned to look at Spyro, looking a little regret. He placed his right hand on Spyro's shoulder and said; "I'm sorry, Spyro"

"Elva, you're Spyro's m-" Ignitus said slowly. "Ignitus, there's no need to say that." Elva said. "Say what?" Spyro asked. "There's no need to know that now, Spyro." Elva said, grinning. She spread open her wings in attempt to fly. It released a lot of shiny dust. "Until you're ready, I'll come for you again, Spyro." Elva said. "Ready? For what?" Spyro asked. "Ask Ignitus. He'll know." Elva said, flying out of the temple.

After Elva left, Spyro turned to look at his godfather. "Dad?" Spyro called. Ignitus looked down on Spyro and then looked around the room. "Let's give our friends a proper funeral ceremony." Ignitus said. "Funeral ceremony?" Spyro asked. "Yes, Spyro. All dragons who die must be sent to our Ancestors, or else, their souls will wander aimlessly in this world." Ignitus said. "I don't want them to be like that!" Spyro cried.

"Let's start with Volteer." Ignitus said. Ignitus backed up a little and turned to Spyro. "Spyro, come here." Ignitus said. Spyro obeyed his command. Ignitus then muttered a few sentences that Spyro thought he could make out;

_The claps of lightning,_

_The flow of thunder,_

_Volteer__, my friend, hear my prayer,_

_May your soul rest at ease with the Dragon of __Boltorg_

A yellow circle that looked like a lightning bolt appeared below Volteer. "Spyro, before Boltorg claims Volteer's corpse, why don't you tell him your last words?" Ignitus asked. Spyro looked at Ignitus and then looked at Volteer's corpse. "Keep it poetic, Spyro. So that our dear friend, Volteer will remember us forever." Ignitus said. Spyro has so many questions regarding this ritual, but he tried his best to say something to Volteer, who seemed be to now encased in a lightning coffin.

_Waves of shock and waves of jolt,_

_Waves of volt and waves of bolt,_

_Volteer__, I bid you this tearful goodbye,_

_May __you be blessed, and reign supreme._

As Spyro finished his words, the lightning coffin burst and then disappeared. Volteer's corpse had disappeared, but he saw Volteer's soul above the yellow circle, smiling. "Spyro, I don't blame you for my death. It's bound to happen. Remember, I'll always look out for you." Volteer said. Teary eyed, Spyro nodded his head. "Ignitus, take good care of him. Try not to show your nasty side to him. Spyro's really sensitive, especially after so much has happened. Also, according to my hypothesis, I theorize you'll fare well." Volteer continued. Ignitus smiled. "Volteer, even after you die, you still talk a lot." he said. Volteer smiled. Shortly, he disappeared.

"Volteer! Volteer!" Spyro cried. "Spyro, don't cry. Didn't Volteer say that he won't blame you for killing him? I'm sure the rest understands as well." Ignitus said comfortingly. Spyro could not control his emotions. He leaned on Ignitus's right leg and cried. It was so difficult for him to say goodbye. Ignitus patted his godson's head in attempt to comfort him.

Spyro thought of something brilliant. Looking up to Ignitus, he stared at him for a while. "Ignitus, I can use Time element to go back to the past, right? I think I could stop myself from getting corrupted and change history." Spyro said. Ignitus shook his head. "No, Spyro. Please don't do that. It's against the laws of nature." Ignitus said. Spyro was stunned. He had the ability to control Time, but there are rules to using it as well. "Why is it against the law?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, the dead shouldn't be resurrected. What is gone is gone. I'm sure the others will say the same thing as well." Ignitus explained. Spyro looked sad and troubled. "I'm sure you would love to see them alive again as well. Who wouldn't? However, you should not misuse your gifted ability, Spyro." Ignitus explained further. Spyro looked up to Ignitus. "I understand, Dad." Spyro said obediently.

"I'm glad you understand, Spyro. I know it's hard for someone young like you to face all these ordeals. I'm proud of you, Spyro." Ignitus said. Spyro nodded his head and turned to Cyril. "Let's send Cyril to our Ancestors, Dad." Spyro suggested. Both of them approached Cyril's corpse and Ignitus began to mutter his poem;

_Cyril, Dragon of Ice,_

_Seen as the guardian who could free the world from __malice,_

_I pray that our Ancestors will sing you the song of praise,_

_May you rest at ease with the Dragon of __Weize_

Almost instantly, Cyril's corpse was encased in a shiny ice coffin. "Spyro, do you have anything to say to our dear friend?" Ignitus asked. Teary eyed, Spyro nodded his head and begun to say his poem aloud;

_The breeze of the North Wind,_

_The serenity of the __lone winter,_

_Cyril, the blue dragon of the Iced,_

_Your name will remain in our hearts forever._

The ice coffin disappeared and Cyril's soul floated in front of them. He turned to look at Spyro, who was crying. "Don't cry, Spyro. Don't blame yourself for our deaths. It was inevitable." Cyril said. "But, Cyril… I killed you…" Spyro cried. "No, Spyro. The Dark Master killed us. You were just his vessel, Spyro." Cyril said assuringly. "Vessel?" Spyro asked. "Yes. He must have corrupted you and brainwashed you to kill us." Cyril replied. "It's a possibility." Ignitus said. Cyril turned to Spyro and smiled. "Farewell, my friends." Cyril said. Shortly, his soul vanished.

"Ah, vessel. That stupid Cyril is wrong. YOU killed them." a familiar voice said. Spyro turned back and saw a figure, clouded by black fog. "Why, you…!" Spyro screamed. "Halt, Spyro! You're no match for the Dark Master yet! Run, Spyro! Run!" Ignitus bellowed. "Ignitus, eh? I remember you're the one who brought up the suggestion to banish me." the Dark Master said. Suddenly, Ignitus was raised above the ground.

"Dad!!!" Spyro shouted. "Oh? Dad? I see how close the both of you are now. Maybe if I reawaken the Darkness with Spyro, would he kill you?" the Dark Master asked, flashing his bloody red eyes. "If Spyro kills me, I won't blame him." Ignitus said. "Dad! Let's leave together! I'll fight him!" Spyro shouted. "LEAVE, Spyro! This is an order!!!" Ignitus barked.

What will Spyro do? Will he go against the Dark Master to save his godfather? Or will he run away, as instructed by his godfather?


	5. Hour 6

-Hour 6: A journey to the past (part 1)-

Spyro looked at Ignitus, who was floating above him, flailing. "Dad! Hold on! I'll save you!" Spyro yelled. "NO! Run!" Ignitus shouted. Spyro didn't move. He had a tough deciding whether to fight or to run away.

The Dark Master approached Spyro slowly. "Now, now, Spyro. I'll give you one more chance. If you do not wish to die here, fully submit yourself to the Darkness and obey my orders." the Dark Master said. "For the last time, Spyro, RUN!" Ignitus barked, shooting a ball of flame to the Dark Master. He avoided it easily. Spyro, sensing his godfather's tone of concern, turned back and attempted to run.

"You're not going away so easily, Spyro." the Dark Master said, grinning. Suddenly, Spyro could not move. It was as if his body was locked by a thousand chains. He felt pain all over his body. "NO!" Ignitus shouted. He, too, could not move all of a sudden. The Dark Master approached Spyro, who was lying down on the floor weakly and placed his left hand on Spyro's cheeks. It burned his skin.

"I'm going to tell you something, Spyro. Do you know why I choose not to kill you, but instead corrupt you?" the Dark Master asked. Spyro shook his head. The Dark Master released his hand and spread his large wings open. The black fog around him vanished. He was a purple dragon, just like Spyro. He had massive wings and horns like Spyro's. "You're… a purple dragon…" Spyro muttered. "Falzar! Don't you touch him…!" Ignitus barked. "Why not, Ignitus? He's my real son." Falzar said. _"Real son?!__ The Dark Master's my… real father?"_ Spyro thought

Ignitus fell silent. He feared this day would come. He doesn't know how Spyro will react if he knew that the Dark Master was his father. "You… you're my real father?" Spyro asked softly. He turned to look at Ignitus. "Is this true???" Spyro asked. Ignitus did not answer. He could not bear to look at Spyro.

"Spyro, let me tell you everything. Everything you need to know." Falzar said. "Spyro! Don't listen to him!" Ignitus shouted. Spyro ignored his godfather's words and approached Falzar. "Tell me everything… father." Spyro muttered softly. "Very well, Spyro." Falzar said. Falzar placed his hands on Spyro's head. "Close your eyes." Falzar said. Spyro did what he was told to. He closed his eyes for a while, until he heard some familiar voices.

"Falzar, come on. Don't you want to see your son?" Terrador said. Spyro looked around. He was in the same room. He saw the Four Guardians, Falzar and another female dragon, whose back was turned against him. "Terrador, you know I want to." Falzar replied joyfully. Falzar held a purple colored egg that Terrador passed to him. "Ah! Elva! Our son's a purple dragon!" Falzar said happily.

_"Elva?!"_ Spyro thought. "Falzar. We're blessed to have a purple dragon as our son." Elva said. Spyro approached Falzar to take a good look at him. He looks completely different than he is presently. He looks more energetic, happy and full of life. "What are you going to name him, Falzar?" Ignitus asked. "Spyro." Falzar replied, smiling.

_"Wait… didn't __Sparx's__ mom and dad give me that name?"_ Spyro thought. He had so many questions. But one thing's for sure; Falzar, who is the Dark Master is his father and Elva is his mother.

"Would you like to hold the egg, Ignitus?" Falzar offered, passing the egg to Ignitus. Ignitus carried it. "Spyro, huh? May our Ancestors look after you." Ignitus said. "Let's keep this egg in the vault where all the other eggs are. Of course, this one will be at the safest place in the vault." Volteer said. Suddenly, everything vanished from Spyro's sight. Soon after, he was brought to the vault where all the eggs were kept.

Spyro noticed a purple egg in front of him. He approached it and touched it. It felt warm. This vision seems so real. "Spyro… so that's how I got my name." Spyro said. He rubbed the egg's shell and it shook a little in response to Spyro's action. "Hey, a purple dragon. Who are you?" a familiar voice asked. Spyro turned back to look. It was Falzar.

"I… I…" Spyro stammered. "Was there another purple dragon in the Temple?" Falzar asked. "No… I was just…" Spyro said. Falzar smiled. "No matter. It's safe here." Falzar said assuringly. _"This __Falzar__ seemed so kind and caring… how could he be the Dark Master?"_ Spyro thought. Falzar approached him and sat next to him.

"It has been a joyous day. Not only my son would be a purple dragon, I also found another purple dragon here." Falzar said. Spyro looked at Falzar, feeling a sort of affection to him. It's no wonder; for Falzar is his father. "Tell me, young dragon. What's your name?" Falzar asked.

"S… Spyro…" Spyro whispered. Falzar looked at him, bewildered. "Spyro? You said your name is Spyro?" Falzar asked. Spyro nodded his head. What is going on? How come Spyro was suddenly sent to the past?

"I see, so you share the same name as my son, Spyro." Falzar said. "No… I'm your son. I don't know how to explain, but I came from the future…" Spyro said softly. Falzar looked at Spyro, surprised. He did not question Spyro. He patted Spyro's head and hugged him. Spyro cried.

"D-Dad!" Spyro cried. "Spyro, I don't how you could get here, but one thing's for sure. I'm certain you're my son." Falzar said comfortingly. Spyro cried louder. He never felt this sort of affection before. He was so happy to see his real father. "Tell me how you got here, son." Falzar said.

"I don't know how to say this, but... you brought me here from the future." Spyro said. "Using Time element?" Falzar asked. "Most probably, but I'm still not sure." Spyro replied. "Well, it's against the rules to send someone to the past, but what's done is done, son." Falzar said. Spyro doesn't know what to tell his father. He wondered whether he should tell him about the Dark Master.

"Why don't you come and meet the others? I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you, son." Falzar suggested. Spyro nodded his head and followed his father, who was heading out of the vault. _"This isn't like the Dark Master at all… my true father is kind… and caring"_ Spyro thought.

Both Falzar and Spyro went out to the dojo in the temple. However, no one was there. "Oops, I forgot it's way past midnight now." Falzar said. Falzar turned and headed to the balcony. "Come on, son. I really want to talk to you." Falzar said. Spyro followed.

It was a starry night. The stars were twinkling brightly above them. "Look, son. Aren't the stars just beautiful tonight?" Falzar asked. "Yeah, they are, Dad." Spyro replied. "When the stars shine so brightly, it indicates a good omen. It's my first time seeing them shining like that. The Ancestors must be very happy." Falzar said.

"Dad, you're really nice, kind and caring." Spyro suddenly said. Falzar turned and smiled at Spyro. "Son, I could tell something's not going right in the future. Is that why you came?" Falzar asked. A tear rolled from Spyro's eye. How could his father, a kind and caring dragon, be the Dark Master?

"Dad… I don't know how to say it…" Spyro cried softly. Falzar placed his left hand on Spyro's shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay, son. What matters now is that you're safe. Safe from that threat in the future." Falzar said comfortingly. Spyro thought of Ignitus. How was he? Did the Dark Master spare his life? Spyro was confused. Very confused. How could he suddenly go back to the past?

After a while, Spyro stopped crying. He realized he cried a lot lately. "You must be tired, son. Come on, let's get back inside and rest." Falzar suggested. He followed his father into the temple and went to the dojo, where his mother was sleeping soundly. Falzar lied down beside Elva and stretched himself. Spyro could not help himself but to place himself in between his mother and father. He never experienced happiness and joy like this before. "Good night, son." Falzar said softly. "Good night, Dad." Spyro replied.

Spyro closed his eyes and submitted himself to his sleep. He wished that he would wake up beside his mother and father the following day. Right now, what matters most to him is that he is with his real parents.


	6. Hour 7

-Hour 7: A journey to the past (part 2)-

Spyro opened his eyes after his long sleep. It was a bright morning. Beacons of light made its way into the temple from the roof. Spyro lifted his head and looked around. His mother was patting his head and his father was sitting next to his mother.

"Mom… Dad…" Spyro greeted. "Your father told me he met you yesterday." Elva said. "Yes, Mom. I came from the future." Spyro said. "You're very handsome. You have your father's eyes." Elva said, smiling. Spyro blushed and turned away from Elva.

Spyro felt really blessed and happy to be with his parents. But, is this what he wants? To be stuck in the past forever? "Come on, son. Let's go meet Ignitus and the others. I've told them about you and they are excited to see you." Falzar said invitingly. "Oh, the Four Guardians? They told me to tell you that they won't be back till midnight." Elva said. "Well, it's no matter. At least we get to meet our son, Elva." Falzar said.

Spyro got up and rubbed his face against his mother's belly. "I love you, Mom." Spyro suddenly said. Elva smiled. "I love you too, Spyro." she responded. "Why don't we take a walk around? Like a family." Falzar suggested. "Great idea. I really want to talk to our son." Elva replied.

They walked out of the Temple and reached the garden outside the Temple. It was beautiful compared to the one in the future. Birds were chirping, flowers blossomed and rasped along with the spring breeze and green grasses whistled in rhythm to the wind. Spyro was amazed. He turned to look at his parents, smiling.

"Tell us why you came, son." Falzar suddenly asked. Spyro felt as if his whole body was struck by an icicle. He looked at his father solemnly. "It's okay, son. I'm prepared for the worst." Falzar answered. Spyro shook his head. He could not bear to tell his father about the Dark Master.

"Dad… have you heard about the Dark Master?" Spyro asked. Falzar kept quiet for a while. He looked at Elva and then turned to Spyro. "Dark Master… I see… so that's what it pays to learn a Forbidden Element." Falzar said, lowering his head. "Dad…?" Spyro asked. "Son, I have been secretly learning the Dark element from a book I found in Dante's Freezer. It talks about the three Forbidden Elements." Falzar said.

A hint of tear rolled from Spyro's eye. His father did have the intention to learn the Dark element. "Your mother mastered one fairly quickly. That's why she's all shiny white now. She mastered the Holy Element." Falzar said. "Dad… please forget about the Dark element! You'll go… berserk! You'll… become evil!" Spyro cried. Elva turned to look at Falzar.

"Falzar, if what our son says is right, why don't you stop learning the Dark element?" Elva suggested. Falzar turned to look at his son. "The Darkness holds infinite powers, son. If used in a good way, it can bring benefit." Falzar said. "But, Dad! Does infinite power pay if you go crazy and evil?!" Spyro cried.

Falzar remained silent after a while. "Yes." he answered. Spyro stepped back. "Dad… you'll sacrifice your own family and sanity in order to obtain Darkness?" Spyro asked, crying. "Yes, son. If I could master the Dark element by doing that, I don't mind." Falzar answered. Elva was shocked, she rushed toward Spyro. "Stand back, Spyro. He has lost his mind." Elva said cautiously.

"If I sacrifice my son and wife, I'd gain infinite power! Isn't that great?!" Falzar shrieked. "Dad! No!" Spyro shouted. The black magic circle appeared below and transformed him to what Spyro had feared; The Dark Master. "DAD!!!" Spyro screamed. "Don't you dare touch our son, or else…" Elva spoke aggressively.

Suddenly, Spyro felt sick and he fainted.

When we woke up, he saw his father tackling Ignitus to the ground. "DAD!" Spyro shouted. "Ah, so you have waked up, son. How was your dream?" Falzar asked. Spyro looked around, he saw Terrador's corpse near him. He was certain that he was back in the present.

"Dad, why??? Why would you let go of so many things in order to master the Dark element?" Spyro asked. "Spyro… for the last time… get out…" Ignitus spoke weakly. Spyro rushed to Ignitus and stood near him. "Dad… you were so nice… and caring…" Spyro cried softly. "Oh, that part of me? I got rid of it a long time ago." Falzar said sheepishly.

"I refuse to believe that, Dad! Mom told me that Darkness can be utilized for goodwill!" Spyro cried. Falzar rushed to Spyro and slammed him to the ground. He then strangled his son. It burned Spyro's throat. "You know what, son? I've decided I should not show any more mercy to you. I'm going to kill you." Falzar said, strangling his very own son.

Spyro could not talk, he felt as if his life is going to end at any second. "After I kill you, I'm going to kill Cynder and that puny little dragonfly friend of yours." Falzar said. _"__Cynder__… __Sparx__…"_ Spyro thought. Suddenly, Ignitus pushed Falzar away from Spyro and he grabbed Spyro. Using every bit of his energy left, they fled the Temple.

Once they were out, Ignitus flew above the clouds so that Falzar could not see them. "Dad… I'm sorry, I disobeyed you." Spyro said weakly. "It's okay, Spyro. What matters most to me is that you're safe now." Ignitus said. Carrying Spyro, he placed him on his back, so that Spyro could lean down. "Are you okay, Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "I'm fine… just a little heartbroken." Spyro said.

"What did you see after you fainted?" Ignitus asked. "I… I fainted?" Spyro asked. "Yes. I thought you were dead but I saw you moving a little. So, I assumed you fainted." Ignitus replied. "I saw the past, Dad. My real father… the kind and caring dragon… and my mother." Spyro answered. "I see. Yes… Falzar was kind, friendly and caring. I'm happy that you got that trait from him." Ignitus said, flapping his wings.

"But however, things aren't the same anymore, Spyro. It hurts to fight your real father." Ignitus continued. "I… I don't want to fight him, Dad." Spyro answered suddenly. "You address us as 'Dad', do you find me worthy of that title, Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "Of course, Dad." Spyro answered. "I assumed you talked to his past?" Ignitus asked. "Yes." Spyro replied.

"Spyro, don't be fooled by his illusions. You were still in the Temple after you fainted. Therefore, he did not use the Time element. He's just creating reasons for you to join him in your mind. He's manipulating your mind. While most of the things you mentioned are true, but you must remember; your father isn't what he used to be." Ignitus explained.

Spyro did not say anything. He was heartbroken, tired and weary. "Spyro… what else did he tell you?" Ignitus asked. Spyro thought for a while. "Forbidden Elements." Spyro said suddenly. "Forbidden Elements… there are three. Holy, Darkness and Cosmic." Ignitus said. "Dad, didn't my mother said that she'll teach me the Holy element?" Spyro asked. "I believe so. I promised her to prepare you for that." Ignitus said.

"Prepare me? How?" Spyro asked. "For now we need to find the book your father found in Dante's Freezer. I think The Chronicler has a copy of that book in his place." Ignitus said. "That reminds me… how about Terrador, and The Chronicler?" Spyro asked. Ignitus kept quiet for a while. "We have no choice, Spyro. I'm sure your father will make his base in the Temple now. We can't just turn back…" Ignitus said. "So… Terrador and The Chronicler will wander around here for eternity?" Spyro asked. Ignitus nodded.

As they approached The Chronicler's hideout, they walked into the library, where The Chronicler kept all his books. "The Chronicler has the most complete collection of books known to us. We need to find on called 'Forbidden Elements'." Ignitus said. Spyro walked around the room and looked at the books. He found an interesting book entitled "Proper Dragon Funerals" by Felgrind. He took the book and opened it. He read the first page of the book;

_**"Dragons must be sent to our Ancestors shortly after they die. Usually, a grand ceremony can be held to commemorate their death. If not permitted, simple four line poem is sufficient to send them to our Ancestors. Thi**__**s poem contains magical powers. **__**Magical powers strong enough to send them to the afterlife.**__** Usually, after the poem is chanted, the corpse will disappear. If the corpse fails to disappear, it is considered a taboo. This is primarily because the corpse can disintegrate, trapping their souls in this world. Should the corpse remain, they must be buried into the earth or burnt into ashes. This method also works to ensure that the deceased will be sent to our Ancestors. Should all methods fail, their souls will remain in this world."**_

Spyro then turned to the next page, which contained illustrations of methods used to handle the corpse and a similar picture showing a dead dragon encased in a wood coffin. He turned the page again and continued to read, while Ignitus was busy searching for the book they wanted.

_**"If the Dragon has mastered a Forbidden Element, it will be difficult to send their souls to our Ancestors. Instead, they must be brought to several places according to the Forbidden Element they mastered."**_

Spyro turned the page again and continued to read.

_**"If a Dragon mastered the Holy element, they should be brought to Heaven's Sanctuary to be sent to our Ancestors. Normal, conventional methods will not work because this type of dragon needs to be sent to Heaven."**_

The page shows an illustration of Heaven's Sanctuary. It looked like a beautiful shrine with a garden outside it, just like the Temple. There was also a picture of a white dragon, placed on a white coffin surrounded by white flowers. _"Mom will be sent to Heaven if she dies…"_ Spyro thought. He turned the page and continued to read.

_**"If a Dragon has mastered the Dark element, their corpse should be first stabbed with swords in different positions."**__****_

Spyro thought that was gruesome, he looked at the picture below the text. It shows a black dragon whose corpse was stabbed on the chest, limbs and stomach. It was not a sight to behold…

"Have you found the book yet, Spyro? You seem to be awfully quiet." Ignitus asked. "N-No! I'm finding it now." Spyro replied. He closed the book and started to search for the book they wanted.


	7. Hour 8

-Hour 8: The Combination Element-

Spyro looked hard for the book. With so many books around, it was difficult to search. A purple book looked rather familiar to Spyro. Curious, he took the book and opened it. He read the first page.

_****__**"**__**Spyro**__**, son of **__**Falzar**__** and Elva.**____**A purple dragon that is destined to harness the power of the elements.**____**Spyro**__** was born in the last Year of the Dragon. **__**Spyro**__** is said to be the youngest purple dragon of our time."**_

Spyro looked at the bottom of the page, he saw a picture of a purple egg. Spyro guessed that it was him. Then, he turned to the next page and continued to read.

_**"As the night of attack approaches, Elva blessed the egg using the Holy element. This has caused the egg to be protected from attacks. However, **__**Ignitus**__**, not knowing that, fled away with **__**Spyro**__** during the night of the attack, leading to failure to protect the other eggs. The other eggs were crushed and **__**Cynder**__** fell into the hands of **__**Falzar**__**. It is believed that Elva disappeared after she blessed the egg."**_

Spyro felt funny reading a history about himself, but he continued on. He even read facts about him going against Gaul, who attempted to bring forth The Eternal Night. Spyro decided that he should keep it as his diary. "What did you find, Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "A book about me, Dad." Spyro replied. Ignitus halted his search and approached Spyro. "That is a very special book, Spyro. Talk to it, it will record whatever you say." Ignitus said. Spyro, who seemed to be curious, turned to an empty page of the book and placed it in front of him.

"Dear diary, today my father attacked the Temple. We were unable to defeat him." Spyro muttered. Magically, the exact sentence appeared on the page of the book. "I also saw my father's past. However, Ignitus, my beloved godfather told me that my father was creating illusions in my mind. I felt sad. Why would my father, who was a kind and caring dragon, be the Dark Master? I just don't know…" Spyro muttered. After the words finish appearing, Spyro closed the book and continued to search for the book they were looking for.

Spyro also saw books about the Four Guardians history and many more interesting titles as well. However, he came across a book that was entitled "Forgotten Elements". He opened it and read it.

_**"An Element is considered Forgotten if it isn't passed down to the next generation. Most of them are **__**powerful,**__** therefore, dragons who possess them refuse to teach them to their heir."**_

"Dad, I found a book about Forgotten Elements!" Spyro called out. Ignitus approached Spyro and sat next to him. He was rather curious as well. "Let's read together, Spyro." Ignitus suggested.

_**"However, one Element stands ou**__**t among all the other Elements, even Forbidden ones. Fifty generations ago, a dragon was said have found a way to join other elements to unleash devastating attacks. One of the attacks he created was Blazing Earth, a combination of the Fire and Earth element. Thus, this branch of element has been named the Combination element. It's a skill, but it's more widely known as an element."**_

Both Ignitus and Spyro found it hard to put that book down. They thought of so many different possibilities to join different elements together to do different attacks. Spyro continued to read, hoping to find more information about the Combination element.

_**"In order to successfully master the Combination element, one must first master the Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth element. Once that is achieved, the one who seek to learn the Combination element should close his eyes and concentrate on learning this magnificent skill."**_

Without hesitating, Spyro closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He dived deep within his thoughts. He really wanted to learn this element as he found it very useful. "Imagine the various possible attacks you can do using the Combination element." a voice in his head said. Spyro did not answer. He concentrated on looking for a way to master the Combination element.

"Feel the powers of Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice circling around you. Feel the rush to combine them…" the voice said. "Observe the possibilities of this element. It's not only limited to those elements mentioned. Other elements apply as well…" it continued. Spyro opened his eyes. He felt a huge channel of energy within his body. He rushed out to test his new power.

"Where are you going, Spyro?" Ignitus asked. "Dad, I think I mastered it! I'm going to try it!" Spyro said excitedly, running outside. Ignitus gave chase. When Spyro reached an open space where he could unleash and attack. He stood in the middle and concentrated once more. Suddenly, bursts of electricity, fire, ice and leaves encircled him. "This can't be…!" Ignitus said, shocked.

Spyro concentrated harder. He knew something was missing. Suddenly, roman numbers encircled him, signifying Time. Spyro closed his eyes once more, not wanting to release this power. He frantically looked for the Darkness within him. As he opened his eyes, dark flares encircled with the various other elements that circled around him. Spyro floated and flapped his wings. Ignitus was surprised. Spyro remained in his normal form; even if he used Dark powers.

Spyro could not hold it any longer. Before he released this Rage, he gave a loud roar. Claps of thunder were heard and the ground shook vigorously. Bursts of various elements were sent flying around the area, causing Ignitus to rush back into the cave to prevent himself from getting hurt.

Finally, after the Rage has subsided, Spyro landed down, panting. "Are you okay, Spyro?" Ignitus asked, rushing towards Spyro who looked as if he could not stand properly. "I… I did it, Dad." Spyro said weakly. After he finished his sentence, he fainted. Ignitus got hold of him and carried him.

"You've done well… I'm so proud of you… my son." Ignitus said softly, hugging Spyro.


	8. Hour 9

-Hour 9: The Role of a Father-

Ignitus brought Spyro back to where the books are. He placed Spyro on the ground and sat next to him. "Spyro… no, I mean… son." Ignitus began. Spyro didn't make a sound nor move. He was tired.

"Do you know why I was afraid to call you that? I don't find myself worthy having you as a godson. You know, the moment you called me 'Dad', I felt so attached to you. I felt like losing you meant losing everything I've got." Ignitus continued. He looked at Spyro and patted his head.

"I never had my own son before. I never had the opportunity. I never found the need to have one. But, you changed me, son. You changed the way I think." Ignitus further continued. A hint of teardrop rolled from his eyes. "I can't afford to lose you, son. That's why I do my best to protect you. I never felt so close to you before, son." Ignitus cried softly.

"I kept hesitating to call you 'son' earlier. I did not want to get too close to you. I didn't want assume the world's going to end for me by losing you. However, you kept calling me 'Dad'. Did you know a dragon can only address his real father as 'Dad' or 'Father'? Do you think so highly of me? Am I worthy of becoming a father to you?" Ignitus continued.

"There were so many questions I ask myself before I address you as 'son'. As assumed, a dragon can only address their real sons as 'son'." Ignitus explained further. He felt as if he was talking to the wall. However, he felt that Spyro was listening to him. As Ignitus finished his words, Spyro opened his eyes.

"Dad…" Spyro greeted, attempting to get up. "You're weak, Spyro. Why don't you lie down?" Ignitus suggested. Spyro looked up to Ignitus. "I heard you just now, Dad…" Spyro said softly. Ignitus looked away from Spyro.

"If I can, I really want to be your real son, Dad." Spyro said. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the outside. It was not anything damaging. They walked out to see what it was.

The stars shone brightly. It was as if the stars were glittering just for them. Shooting stars passed by frequently. Both dragons kept quiet for a while, looking up the starry sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight." Ignitus said. "Yeah. Falzar told me that it's a good omen if the stars are shining so brightly." Spyro said.

"Falzar…?" Ignitus asked. Spyro looked up to Ignitus and smiled. "As you said, he isn't what he used to be. Now, he'd kill anything in sight." Spyro said. "But, he's your real father…" Ignitus said. "To me, he isn't a father. You are, Dad." Spyro said smiling. Suddenly, a beacon of light shone upon them from a glittering star.

"Even the Ancestors… they…" Ignitus stammered. "Dad… even the Ancestors think that you should just forget about tradition." Spyro said. Ignitus fell silent. Spyro approached him and hugged him. "I want to be your real son, Dad. I don't think the Ancestors will say anything about that." Spyro said. Ignitus responded by patting his head. "Okay, son. I'll be your father." Ignitus said.

It was like magic. All the stars up the sky shone beacons of light upon them. "See, Dad? The Ancestors are telling me that you're officially my father!" Spyro said excitedly. Ignitus looked at him smiling. "Come on, son. Hop on my back." Ignitus said, crouching down. "Why?" Spyro asked. "It's what all fathers should do. Bring their son for a flight and show them the world." Ignitus said.

Smiling, Spyro hopped onto his father's back. Ignitus took off and flew to the sky. They flew to many places and they stopped at a mountain to see the sunrise. "Son, do you know a sunrise signifies?" Ignitus asked. "Gee, Dad. I don't know." Spyro answered. "It means that a new dawn is approaching. It kind of applies to me now. A rise of my new personality." Ignirus explained. "I never knew you were so sophisticated, Dad." Spyro said, laughing. "That's because I have you, an extra burden to me…" Ignitus joked. He jumped to Spyro and tickled him.

"Stop, Dad! I'm scared of tickles!" Spyro cried, but laughing at the same time. Ignitus stopped tickling him and turned back to look at the sunrise. "I kept telling you this. It's my duty to protect you. But now, I'll tell you this; it's not my duty to protect you. It's my responsibility to protect you, son." Ignitus said. "What's the difference, Dad?" Spyro asked. "A duty is a duty. A responsibility is a responsibility." Ignitus said. Spyro wondered for a while. "Hey, Dad. Doesn't The Chronicler have a dictionary in his room?" Spyro asked. "I think he should, why?" Ignitus asked. "You really should refer to it and tell me the meaning…" Spyro teased.

"Why you little runt…!" Ignitus raised his voice, in a tender way. Spyro ran. "Catch me if you can, Dad!" Spyro said. "Oh, if I catch you, you're in serious trouble." Ignitus said jokingly. Ignitus gave chase.

Both dragons returned to The Chronicler's room after several hours. Spyro felt tired after all that running. He lied down and closed his eyes. "I really want… to wake up and see you, Dad." Spyro said. "Don't be silly. You will." Ignitus said, patting his son's head. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes. He dozed off in just a couple of seconds.

"Son… anyone can have a duty to protect you. But, as your father, it's my responsibility to protect you. It's an honor that fathers have, rather than a duty." Ignitus said. Feeling tired as well, he lied down next to Spyro and dozed off.


	9. Special Hour 1

-Special Hour 1 – Interview with Spyro and Ignitus-

flyboy87: Hello everyone. First of all, thank you for reading my story. Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and I value them. Keep the support coming! For now, let's talk to our guests for today, Spyro and Ignitus!

Spyro: Hello, everyone.

Ignitus: My pleasure to meet you.

flyboy87: Firstly, Spyro. You're the main character that everyone loves…

Spyro: Why, thank you.

flyboy87: As a character in my story, how did you feel when I killed off the other Elders so early? (giggles)

Spyro: Rather pissed, obviously. (laughs)

flyboy87: (laughs) Also, what do you think about your relationship with Ignitus now?

-Spyro looks up to Ignitus and smiled-

Spyro: I'm really happy to have him as my Dad.

Ignitus: I just couldn't help it. That night, the Ancestors were like 'Hey, accept Spyro as your son!' and 'Be a father to him!' Frankly, I got bored and just said yes. (chuckles)

Spyro: Excuse me, Dad? (stares at Ignitus)

Ignitus: I was just kidding. (laughs)

flyboy87: What do the both of you think of Falzar?

Spyro: He's… my real father.

Ignitus: Falzar used to be kind and caring dragon. That's the truth. However, he is the Dark Master now. That's the fact.

flyboy87: So, do you hate him?

Spyro: I love my father.

Ignitus: Son, he's no longer what he used to be. Don't think twice to even unleash an attack on him.

Spyro: But, Dad… obviously, I love you so much more. (chuckles)

flyboy87: Spyro, do you think that 'dream world' that Falzar brought you to was fake?

Spyro: It's hard to tell. Everything seemed so real… my Mom… Falzar… but nonetheless, as what Dad said, I should not think twice on giving Falzar a piece of my mind!

flyboy87: So, what do you think about the Combination element?

Spyro: I think it's great. You're making me invincible, flyboy87.

Ignitus: I would not say it's overpowered, but it's a great ability to have.

Spyro: Dad, flyboy87's the author. He could make me God if he wants to. (laughs)

Ignitus: flyboy87, can you smack a piece of reality into Spyro's head?

flyboy87: (laughs)

Spyro: By the way, flyboy87, why did you invite us here for an interview?

flyboy87: So that the readers could see what you think.

Spyro: I see…

flyboy87: Let's move on with the interview. What do you think about Elva?

Spyro: My Mom? She's beautiful.

Ignitus: Elva is a great friend of mine. All the Elders like her. She's just like Falzar… caring and kind. I'm glad she still is that way.

Spyro: Dad, do you like my mom?

Ignitus: Why do you ask that?

Spyro: Oooh! Dad's blushing!

flyboy87: Oh, I'm going to write a chapter on that then, Spyro! (laughs)

Spyro: Great idea! That way, he's my real father as well! Well okay, not real-real, but still…!

Ignitus: Oh, be quiet, the both of you…

Spyro: Sorry, Dad. Didn't think you liked Mom so much.

Ignitus: Don't you think that's a rather weird sentence, son?

Spyro: Kinda. It almost seems that you are fated to together. Just like me and…

flyboy87: And WHO, Spyro? Is there someone you like?

Spyro: The readers know the answer already! There's no need to say it again! (blushes)

Ignitus: And WHO was teasing me just now?

Spyro: Sorry, Dad…

flyboy87: So, let's get back on topic here. Spyro, what do you think about Sparx and Cynder now?

Spyro: I'm worried about them of course. Sparx is like a brother to me and Cynder… well… (blushes)

Ignitus: Spyro's way too young for this stuff.

flyboy87: (laughs) Anyway, Spyro. What do you think of Sparx's attitude towards Cynder way back before The Eternal Night?

Spyro: Sparx dislikes Cynder. I feel rather troubled to be the middleman. I wonder if their ordeal now could bring them closer to each other?

flyboy87: Well, that's up to me right, Spyro?

Spyro: Hey, if you created all these trouble, shouldn't I torch you instead?!

flyboy87: Y-Yikes!

- flyboy87 runs and Spyro gives chase!-

flyboy87: Help! Help!

Spyro: You dastardly, rotten runt! You better not do anything to Cynder and Sparx!

Ignitus: Looks like this interview is one big failure…

-Spyro blows fire to flyboy87 and he burns up into flames and then disintegrates to ashes…-

Spyro: Heh, now that takes care of that.

Ignitus: Hey, son… if there's no author to continue the story, what will happen to Cynder and Sparx?

-Spyro froze and taught for a while-

Spyro: OH NO!!! flyboy87! flyboy87! Come back!!!

Ignitus: Sometimes, you are just too hasty, son.

-Spyro runs around and looks for flyboy87, who seems to be tired of typing on his laptop now.-

Spyro: Come on, flyboy87! I'm sorry I torched you! I want to see Cynder and Sparx!

-The Legend of Spyro: Road to the Darkest Hour will be put on halt for 2 days as the author is busy completing his Biochemistry assignment. Once again, thank you for reading my story. Every comment or review is greatly appreciated.-

Spyro: flyboy87?! flyboy87?! Oh… please come out…! I'm sorry I torched you just now…! Hey…!!!

-End of interview-


	10. Hour 10

-Hour 10: Falzar's truth-

"Son, wake up." a familiar voice said. Spyro opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked around. Everything was dark. He could not see anything. Eventually, he saw something purple in front of him and looked up. "Falzar?" Spyro said, a little shocked. "Son, I'm so happy to see you." Falzar said. Spyro got up and stepped back a little. "Hold on… aren't you…" Spyro said suddenly.

"Son, I have my own reasons to utilize the Dark elements." Falzar said. "Falzar, you're not my father. Don't you address me as you son." Spyro said harshly. "Son, I have always wanted to be a father to you…" Falzar said softly. Spyro remained quiet. He was confused. "Come back to the Temple. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you." Falzar said.

Spyro could not say anything. Should he trust Falzar? Or should he not? "I'll be waiting for you, son. Please come as soon as you can." Falzar said. After he said that, he vanished.

This time, Spyro opened his eyes and saw Ignitus sleeping soundly next to him. Spyro got up and walked out of the cave. It was still late at night. He decided that he should go to see Falzar. Without thinking, he took off to the Temple.

Upon reaching the Temple, he saw Falzar standing outside the balcony, looking at him. What surprised Spyro was he was in his normal, purple form. His eyes were not red anymore. They returned to being normal. Spyro landed and took a good look at him. "I've been waiting for you, son." Falzar said. There was a major difference in his voice as well. It sounded like the kind Falzar, the one he saw in his 'dream world'.

"Why did you call me here?" Spyro asked. "I saw the stars twinkling brightly just now. Did you acknowledge Ignitus as your father?" Falzar asked. Spyro nodded his head. He isn't sure what he was doing. Falzar lowered his head. "So, you don't treat me as your father anymore?" Falzar asked. "Didn't you try to kill me just now? What kind of a father would try to kill his own son?" Spyro asked back.

A tear rolled from Falzar's eyes. "Son… I tried so hard to protect you…" Falzar said, weeping. "Protect? I think you did the opposite thing." Spyro said. "Son… did you know, that I'm also a mere vessel for someone more superior than I am?" Falzar asked, looking at his son. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "The one who controlled me earlier was indeed the real Dark Master." Falzar said. Spyro was confused.

"Aren't you the Dark Master?" Spyro asked. Falzar looked up the sky. "During the last Year of the Dragon, in order to protect you from being capsized, I sacrificed my soul to the Dark Master." Falzar said. Spyro was shocked. "You mean… there are two Dark Masters?" Spyro asked. "No. The Dark Master lives in another realm. In order for him to cause destruction here, he utilized my powers." Falzar said.

Spyro could not believe it. He was not sure whether to trust Falzar or not. "Every day, six hours before dawn, I regain my sanity. The rest of the time, the Dark Master takes over my body. That's why I needed to talk to you when I'm sane." Falzar said. Spyro looked troubled and confused. "I understand that you don't trust me, son. That's enough for now. I'll find the chance to talk to you again" Falzar said.

"What happened to The Chronicler and Terrador?" Spyro suddenly asked. "I managed to regain my sanity straight after you left. I've sent them to our Ancestors." Falzar said. "Are you telling the truth?" Spyro asked. "Yes, son. I'm your father. I got no reasons to lie to you." Falzar said.

Spyro wasn't sure whether he should believe Falzar or not. "Son, if I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done it the moment I see you?" Falzar asked. He has a point there. "If I wanted to kill you, why would I want to waste so much time talking to you?" Falzar asked once more. "I don't know… to let my guard down?" Spyro asked back.

"I'll let you in to something I noticed, son. About Cynder's whereabouts." Falzar said. Spyro turned to look at him. "What?! Cynder?! Where is she?" Spyro asked. "Go to a place called 'The Tower of the Espers'. You'll find her there. She's at the top floor. You should have no problems reaching her and your dragonfly friend there." Falzar replied. "Why should I trust you?" Spyro asked. "I don't expect you to trust me for now. But you must hurry. I don't know what I'll do to them once the Dark Master regains control over my body." Falzar said.

"Where is this place you just said?" Spyro asked. "Go to the Well of Souls. After that, look for a huge tower to your left. Head to that tower. That's 'The Tower of the Espers'." Falzar explained. Spyro looked at his father. He felt a little convinced that he's telling the truth.

"Did you really sacrifice your soul to the Darkness to protect me?" Spyro asked. "During the night of the attack, I heard your egg was lost. The Dark Master was furious. He sensed Dark powers within me and came up with an offer." Falzar said. "What was that offer?" Spyro asked. "That I shall remain in his control for eternity. In return, he promised not to kill you till you are old enough to defend yourself. I accepted that offer, without thinking." Falzar said.

"You'll be in the Dark Master's control for eternity…? Y-You did that? To protect me?" Spyro asked. "It's a father's responsibility to protect his son. Although I didn't do anything else a father should do, I'm glad that I was able to protect you from the Dark Master for a short period of time." Falzar said. Spyro approached Falzar and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Dad… I didn't know you did all that… for me…" Spyro said, crying.

Falzar patted his son's head. "It's okay, son. I'm really happy you called me 'Dad'." Falzar said. "Is it okay to have two fathers, Dad?" Spyro asked. Falzar smiled. "Certainly. I don't see anything wrong with that." Falzar said. "Why don't we go see Ignitus, Dad? I'll try to explain to him!" Spyro said. "No, son. I'll lose my sanity soon." Falzar said. "Then… you're going to…" Spyro said softly. Falzar pushed Spyro from him as dark smokes appeared below him.

"Go now, son! Go!" Falzar shouted. Spyro quickly turned back and flew away. He disappeared from sight shortly. "May the Ancestors look after you, son…" Falzar said weakly. Soon, his body was engulfed by the dark smoke, causing him to turn dark as well.


	11. Hour 11

-Hour 11: The Tower of the Espers-

Upon reaching The Well of Souls, Spyro looked to the left. He looked hard for a tower. Initially, he could not see any signs of a tower. However, the harder he looked, the tower came to sight. Once he saw the tower, he flew there.

The tower was tall. Spyro guessed that there were over a hundred floors from the ground. The tower was black, and there were sculptures of gargoyles on each floor. Luckily, each floor has an opening where he could go in, even the top floor. Spyro made a dash into an opening on the top floor. As soon as Spyro got in, he looked around for Cynder and Sparx.

The floor he was in had many cages. All of them were empty; except for one, which caged a black dragon and a glittering dragonfly. "Cynder! Sparx!" Spyro shouted. They did not respond.

Spyro tried to break the lock with numerous elements. Each element gave the same result. "This lock must be protected by magic…" Spyro said quietly. He thought that he should find the key first. However, he shook the cage hard. He knew that Sparx could get out from the cage easily.

"Sparx! Sparx! Get up!" Spyro called out, shaking the cage vigorously. Both Cynder and Sparx woke up, surprised to see who was in front of them. "Spyro!" Cynder greeted. "How did you find us, buddy?" Sparx asked. "No time to explain. Sparx, come out and help me here." Spyro said. "Help you? How?" Sparx asked. "Don't you know how to get around this place?" Spyro asked.

"I most certainly do." Sparx replied. "Then, come out and come with me. We need to get Cynder out of here!" Spyro said. "I don't think we should, Spyro." Sparx said. "Why?" Spyro asked. "It's the Night of the Sacrifice tonight. Did you notice the other cages were empty?" Sparx asked back. "Yeah." Spyro replied. "FYI, those are dragons. Dragons of your age." Sparx explained.

"Dragons of my age? How?" Spyro asked. "Dude, The Exterminator will be here soon. We got to hurry and get Cynder out!" Sparx said. "The… what?" Spyro asked. "Since when you got this attitude of asking questions?! The Exterminator beheads all the dragons and puts them on a silver platter to be sent to the Dark Master." Sparx explained. "That's horrible!" Spyro cried.

"But before we go, let me contact our friend. He should be able to help us." Sparx said. "Our… friend?" Spyro asked. "When made friends with a young dragon. He looks powerful. I think he could help us." Sparx explained. As soon as Sparx finished his sentence, he flew out of the cage to look for his friend.

"Cynder… I could not protect you, I'm sorry." Spyro said, apologizing. "No, Spyro. You did your best. I believe that there was a reason you disappeared." Cynder replied. Both dragons stared at each other for a while. "Tell me, Cynder… did they do anything to you here?" Spyro asked. "No. They didn't even touch me, which was why I found it weird because the apes here whipped and tortured every other young dragon here." Cynder said.

"How many were there?" Spyro asked. "A lot, Spyro. But now… they have been sent to the Sacrificial Pillar, where they will be impaled, tortured and killed." Cynder said. "That's horrible!" Spyro responded. "Sorry for waiting, here's our friend!" Sparx said from behind. Spyro turned back and he could not believe his eyes.

A young dragon, stood before him has bright yellow eyes. His horns were a little bit sharper than Spyro's and his wings were a little bigger than Spyro's. What amazed Spyro was that this dragon was in shiny gold.

The dragon looked at Spyro, blushing. "Spyro, this is Leon. He's a Cosmic Dragon." Sparx introduced. "H-How are you?" Leon greeted softly. Spyro took a good look at Leon. Leon blushed. "Leon's a little shy, but he's a really nice dragon." Sparx said.

Suddenly a huge sized ape come from the floor below. "These apes have no brains. They just ruin floors every day…" Sparx said. "THE PURPLE ONE IS HERE!" the ape shouted. Spyro turned to look at Leon, who was staring at him. "Leon, can you fight?" Spyro asked. Leon nodded his head. Spyro smiled and prepared himself for battle.

"Ready?" Spyro asked, turning to Leon. Blushing, Leon nodded his head. Spyro turned to fight the ape. "Be careful, buddy. They have psychic powers as well." Sparx warned. "No problem. I got a little more powerful myself as well, Sparx." Spyro said, looking at Sparx. Leon flapped his wings and suddenly, they were teleported to a place with planets and stars. Spyro looked around, alarmed.

"Hey, Leon… did you do this?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. We're in a different dimension now. Over here, I unleash my powers." Leon replied. Spyro couldn't wait to see what kind of power Leon has. Leon floated and flapped his wings hard. Suddenly, meteors begun to fall from the space above them. They were all targeting the Ape Esper.

The first meteor hit, followed by the second one and third one. It did not stop until the ape disappeared and transformed into gems. In an instant, Spyro and Leon were back in the tower. Spyro was speechless. The Cosmic element is indeed very powerful. He thought it was more powerful than the Dark element.

Sparx found a key on the floor in which he used to open Cynder's cage. Spyro approached Leon who seemed to be staring at him. "That was cool! Who did you learn that from, Leon?" Spyro asked. "I… I don't know. I just could do it." Leon stammered. Suddenly, a group of apes came crashing from the floor. Each of them had a scepter and they were huge.

One of them got hold of Leon and pointed his scepter to his neck. "If you want the golden dragon alive, surrender yourself, purple one." the ape said. Spyro turned back. It looks like Cynder was caught as well. Grinning, Spyro slowed down Time and attacked the ape who caught Cynder.

"I think you're messing with the wrong dragon, apes." Spyro said cheekily. He slowed Time once more and attacked the ape who caught Leon. "How did he move so quickly?! It's impossible to see!!" the ape shouted furiously. Using Time once more, Spyro managed to push Cynder and Leon away from the apes. "Come on, let's go." Sypro suggested as he returned Time to normal once more.

They flew away from the Tower of the Espers. However, the leader who held a staff followed them. He roared and gave chase. He then shot a green beam to Spyro. "Spyro! Look out!" Leon shouted, as he pushed Spyro away from the beam. He got hit instead. "LEON!" Spyro screamed, as he watched Leon fall.

He dived down to catch Leon, however. The Ape Esper Leader kept shooting beams to Spyro, which made it difficult for him to avoid. He used Time once more, but it did not slow down the Ape Esper Leader. At least, he slowed Leon's fall.

By maneuvering skillfully, Spyro managed to avoid the beams and he got hold of Leon. He had to return Time to normal as he started to feel tired. Leon was surprised as Spyro got a hold of him. "Are you alright, Leon? Are you hurt?" Spyro asked, concerned. "I… I'm okay." Leon replied, blushing.

"Cynder, Sparx! Go to where The Chronicler used to stay! I'll meet you there!" Spyro shouted. "Used to?" Sparx asked. "I don't have time to explain! Just go there!" Spyro shouted once more. Nodding their heads, Cynder and Sparx left the scene.

"Can you fly, Leon?" Spyro asked. Leon nodded his head and Spyro let go of him. The Ape Esper Leader shot more beams towards them. Leon raised his hand a little and suddenly, a meteor came falling to the Ape Esper Leader. It hit him. He lost control of his motions and started to fall.

Spyro made a dive and quickly did an air attack to him. Firstly, he did a somersault to stop the Ape Esper Leader from falling. Secondly, he used his wings to beat the Ape Esper Leader to the walls of the tower. Thirdly, he rushed to the tower and tackled the Ape Esper Leader so hard, he went flying through the tower. Lastly, he unleashed a ball of electricity and shot it to the Ape Esper Leader, which paralyzed him, so that he could not move to save himself.

Spyro flew to Leon. "I think we make a great team, Leon." Spyro said. "T-Thanks." Leon replied. "Come on, let's go." Spyro suggested. Leon nodded his head and followed Spyro back to Celestial Caves, where The Chronicler used to stay.


	12. Hour 12

-Hour 12: The Palace of the Golden Dragons-

"So… you say your name is Leon?" Ignitus asked. "Y-Yes, sir." Leon replied. They were back at Celestial Caves, inside the room The Chronicler used to stay. "A golden dragon… a breed of royal ancestry." Ignitus muttered. Spyro looked at Leon. "Wow, your parents were descendants of the royal dragons?" Spyro asked. Leon nodded his head.

"The Cosmic element is a forbidden element because it is only meant to be taught to those with royal blood." Ignitus said. "It's also said that the Cosmic element is a dangerous element which can bring forward Doomsday." Ignitus continued. "Umm…" Leon squeaked. Everyone there turned to him. "Doomsday is known as Cosmic Rage." Leon said softly.

"So if you unleash Cosmic Rage, Doomsday will come? Does it mean that our existence will cease?" Ignitus asked, raising his voice. "Dad, don't be harsh on Leon. What's wrong with you?" Spyro asked. Ignitus turned back and ignored Spyro. "You can say that I was an anti-royal-dragon supporter back then, son." Ignitus said.

"But… But… sir… I learnt to control myself from using Doomsday. I won't put you all to danger." Leon spoke. "Your presence is a threat to us, Leon." Ignitus said. Leon lowered his head. "I'm sorry…" Leon apologized. "Dad, what's wrong with you? Why do hate Leon so much?!" Spyro asked. "Son, all dragons from the royal bloodline are snobbish because they have the power to destroy the world." Ignitus said. "That's nonsense! Leon doesn't have that sort of attitude!" Spyro yelled back.

"I-I'm sorry to trouble you. I'll leave." Leon said, walking out of the room. "No! Leon, don't go. I want you to stay." Spyro said. Ignitus turned to look at Spyro. "What?! Are you going against me now, son?!" Ignitus barked. "Yes, Dad! It's because you're being unreasonable!" Spyro shouted.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, why don't we sit down and talk this over nicely?" Sparx asked. "Get out, Leon. You're not welcome here." Ignitus said. "Dad, if he goes, I go with him!" Spyro said. Ignitus kept quiet for a while. It was tense there. "Spyro, you don't have to do this…" Leon said softly. "Do as you wish." Ignitus suddenly said.

"Let's go, Leon." Spyro said. "Hey…! Wait for me!" Sparx said. Cynder was unsure whether she would follow Spyro or remain with Ignitus. Eventually, she chose to follow Spyro. "So, you all want to go against me? Fine! Go away!" Ignitus barked. They left the cave and stayed outside.

"What should we do now, Spyro?" Cynder asked. "I don't know, Cynder. But one thing's for sure, we need to find a safe place to stay." Spyro replied. "Hey, buddy. This IS the safest place to stay." Sparx said. "I don't want to see him." Spyro snapped. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry for putting you all through this." Leon spoke softly. "It's okay, Leon. The old dragon's being unreasonable anyway." Sparx replied.

"We believe you're not as bad as what Ignitus said." Cynder spoke. "Thank you…" Leon replied. Spyro thought for a while. He was not sure where they could stay. These are dangerous times for young dragons to be wandering about.

"Do you have any suggestions, Leon?" Spyro asked. "Umm… I think we could go to my place. It's heavily guarded there, so we should be safe." Leon answered. "Where is it, Leon?" Spyro asked. "The Palace of the Golden Dragons." Leon answered again."Wow, that name sounds fancy enough." Sparx said. "You said it's heavily guarded, right? So, that means, you have dragon guards there?" Spyro asked. "No. They are guarded by golem sentries. But they recognize me and they should let us pass." Leon answered.

"So… you have anyone else living there?" Cynder asked. "No. I live alone there. I lived there since I was born." Leon answered again. "I see. So your parents are there as well?" Spyro asked. "I… never got see my parents. I don't even know who they are." Leon answered, reluctantly. "I'm sorry I asked, Leon." Spyro said, apologizing.

"It's okay, Spyro. Don't worry about it." Leon said. "So, how do we get to that place you just mentioned?" Cynder asked. "We have to fly southeast from here. It's not too far, so we should be able to reach there shortly." Leon said. "I see, let's go there now, Leon." Spyro suggested. Leon nodded his head and took flight. "I'll lead the way, follow me!" Leon said. Sparx turned to look at Spyro. "Hey, buddy, you gotta tell me what happened to you after you disappeared. I gotta know what happened from top to bottom!" Sparx said. "Since when you became so nosy, Sparx?" Spyro asked. "With a little help from me." Cynder said, chuckling. Spyro smiled. He was glad that the both of them finally got along.

They followed Leon, who lead the way to The Palace of the Golden Dragons. It was not long till they saw a majestic golden palace which almost looked identical a castle. The walls shone a bright gold, reflecting the moonlight. The roof was also made of gold. Spyro gasped upon the very sight of the palace. Finally, they landed down, in front of the golden gate. The walls between the palace and the outside had sculptures of mighty dragons of various sizes.

The golden gate opened; a golden golem sentry stood in front of them. "It is I, Leonus the Fourth. I have returned." Leon said. The golem did not say anything, it bowed down and cleared the way. There was a beautiful garden outside the palace. Since it was dark, Spyro could only see fireflies flying around the flowers. There was also a huge pond with fishes inside there.

As they reached the front door, it opened for them. No one was there. However, the lights in the palace are brightly lit using candles of eternal fire. The interior was grand and majestic as well. What greeted them upon entry was a portrait of a teenage golden dragon, who wore an armor which seemingly was made out of solid gold. "Who is that, Leon?" Spyro asked, curious. "That's my father." Leon responded. Cynder looked around. "Why is there no one here?" she asked. "There used to be dwarves that serve us as butlers and maids. However, as far I remember, everything vanished after the night when I was born." Leon said.

"Then, how did you survive?" Spyro asked. "I don't really know. Somehow, when I need something, it just comes to me." Leon responded. "Like… automatic?" Sparx asked. "I guess so…" Leon responded. Leon walked up the grand stairs, and led them to a corridor with many different doors made of solid gold.

"Here are the bedrooms. Please feel free to choose any one you like." Leon said. There were four doors. It's just enough for each of them; including Sparx. Spyro opened the door furthest to the left. He was surprised and he could not believe what he saw.

The candles in the room lit up automatically and there was a very large bed, enough to fit three adult dragons. The mattress looked very comfortable and there was also a dressing table with a mirror beside the bed. Not only that, there were various portraits and sculptures of dragons inside the room. Each of them was also made of gold. The golden curtains opened and revealed the scenery outside the glass window.

"Wow." Spyro responded, amazed. Each room had the same furniture, but they were decorated with different sculptures and portraits. Since it was late, each one of them went to their respective rooms and slept.

Spyro curled himself on top of the mattress. He never slept on something so comfortable. Automatically, the candles darkened and reached a point where it lights dimly. Spyro looked around, amazed by the art that surrounds him. He heard some talking outside his room. Curious, he went to listen what it was about.

"I'd like a grand feast for our guests tomorrow." Leon said. Spyro peeked outside the door and saw Leon, talking to a golem. Spyro wondered how the golem sentry got into the palace so quietly. He continued to listen. "Yes, Your Highness. It will be done as soon as they awaken tomorrow." the golem said. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Leon responded. "Your Highness, I do not deserve your thanks." the golem responded back. "Please, don't be so formal with me. It's okay. You don't even need to bow to me." Leon said, giggling.

Spyro closed the door quietly and jumped to the bed. _"Dad… they aren't as snobbish as you think they are. They are really nice.__ What made you think that way?__"_ Spyro thought. Feeling sleepy, he closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.


	13. Hour 13 Some yaoi!

-Hour 13: Confused love-

-WARNING: This Hour contains a yaoi (male x male) love scene (not explicit). If you're not into that sort of stuff, please do not continue! You have been warned!-

Leon crept inside Spyro's room quietly. Spyro, who was still sleeping, was unaware of his presence. Leon climbed up the bed and leaned next to Spyro. "You're cute when you sleep, Spyro." Leon whispered. He caressed Spyro's head gently and stared at him. To Leon's shock, Sypro woke up.

"Oh… Leon… good morning…" Spyro greeted, looking at Leon. Leon took a step back and blushed. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "N-Nothing!" Leon suddenly answered, blushing. "You're all red. Are you having a fever?" Spyro asked. "No… it's just…" Leon stammered. Spyro got up and stretched himself. "Is there something I can do for you, Leon?" Spyro asked. "N-No!" Leon answered.

"Say… what are you doing here so early in the morning, Leon?" Spyro suddenly asked again. Leon kept quiet and looked away from Spyro, blushing. "I-I… I'm sorry I woke you up…" Leon suddenly apologized. "It's okay, Leon. Surely you must have a reason to see me so early?" Spyro asked. Gathering all his courage, Leon turned to Spyro and told him "I love you."

Shocked, Spyro did not say anything. They did not speak for a while. "I… I… loved you. The moment we met, I loved you…" Leon muttered. "But… Leon… why?" Spyro asked. "You're the perfect dragon to me. I've always wanted a partner to love; like you." Leon answered. Spyro was confused. What should he tell Leon?

"Do you have someone else you love?" Leon asked. "N-No… it's just that…" Spyro stammered. "Then… please accept my love, Spyro. I really love you." Leon cried, approaching Spyro and holding his hands. Spyro looked at Leon, who was crying. "But… we're both males… how could we…" Spyro spoke slowly and softly. Before Spyro could even finish his sentence, Leon pecked Spyro's right cheek gently. It left Spyro speechless.

Both dragons did not talk for a brief period of time. "L-Leon…" Spyro muttered softly, his head lowered. Leon stared at Spyro. "I-I'm sorry. I cannot. I just couldn't, Leon. I…" Spyro stammered. Teary eyed, Leon ran out of the room. "Leon!" Spyro called out. He chased after Leon.

Finally, Leon stopped at a nearby fountain outside the palace. Fortunately, Spyro caught up with him and approached him. "Leon… I'm sorry…" Spyro apologized. Leon continued to cry, ignoring Spyro. Spyro felt guilty. "Leon, love is something that should not be forced upon." Spyro said. Leon turned to Spyro and stared at him, teary eyed.

"I've been… playing a one sided love, huh?" Leon asked, lowering his head. "I'm really sorry, Leon. I'm unable to love… dragons of the same gender as I am." Spyro said. Leon could not help but cry some more. "Leon, I'm sure you'll find the one destined for you someday." Spyro said positively. "It's a sin, Spyro… to engage in same gender love." Leon cried softly. Spyro felt sorry for Leon. "I couldn't help it, Spyro, I couldn't…" Leon continued, crying.

"Did you read about Dragon Funeral Ceremonies?" Leon asked suddenly. Spyro nodded his head. "Dragons who loved other dragons of the same gender, will never get a funeral ceremony…" Leon explained, teary eyed. "This means that…" Spyro responded, shocked. "If I ever die, my corpse will just be left to rot. My soul will wander on this soil for eternity." Leon responded back.

"Leon… I-I'm sorry…" Spyro apologized. Leon looked up to the sky, which started to brighten as the sun was rising. "If only I wasn't born this way, Spyro… if only I wasn't…" Leon said softly. Spyro placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon turned to look to Spyro. "Leon, I may not be able to love you, but we're friends, right?" Spyro asked. Leon nodded his head. "You cried a lot just now, have a rest, Leon." Spyro suggested.

"I'm okay, Spyro…" Leon responded. "If you don't get a funeral ceremony, I'll send you to our Ancestors! How about that?" Spyro said comfortingly. "Y-You will? But… dragons like me are looked down upon… scorned…" Leon responded. "I don't look down on you, Leon. To me, you're a great friend to have." Spyro said comfortingly.

Leon smiled. "Thank you, Spyro… thank you…" Leon spoke softly. "It's weird talking about our deaths while we're still so young." Spyro said, chuckling. "I guess so…" Leon responded, smiling.

Something struck Leon's head. "Hey, Spyro. Why don't I teach you the Cosmic element?" Leon asked. "You will? Isn't it an element meant for royals?" Spyro asked back. Leon smiled. "There are always exceptions to everything, Spyro." he said. Spyro could not believe it. Will he be the first dragon to master all the elements ever known?

"But first, Spyro. You must embrace me passionately and give me a good, long kiss…" Leon said. "Are you serious…?" Spyro asked, worried. "I was just kidding! Come on, let's wake the others up for breakfast first. After that, I'll teach you the Cosmic element." Leon said, laughing. Spyro let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought that he had to do what Leon told him to do.

A new morning approaches as they entered the palace. A new and closer friendship was forged between Spyro and Leon, even after Leon confessed his love for Spyro. As Spyro looked outside the window as he walked in, a new day has come.


	14. Hour 14

-Hour 14: Breakfast at Leon's-

"Uh… so you said that Leon confessed his love to you?" Sparx asked in disbelief. They were all walking to the Grand Dining Hall (except for Sparx – he doesn't have legs) for their meal. "Yes, for the fifth time, Sparx…" Spyro replied, tired of answering. "I can't believe what I just heard! GAY couple!" Sparx responded exaggeratingly. "Sparx, Leon and I are just good friends. I respect him." Spyro said, while looking around the corridor which led to the Grand Dining Hall. It was decorated with numerous pieces of art and golden sculptures.

Spyro feasted his eyes on one particular sculpture which depicted a mighty dragon descending to Earth. "Wow, this one looks nice. Who is this dragon?" Spyro asked. "Why, it's Bahamut, King of all Dragons." Leon replied. "Bahamut?" Spyro asked. "Bahamut was said to be the first dragon that landed on this soil. You can say that he's a divine dragon that we can look up to." Leon replied. "A divine dragon? Like a God?" Spyro asked. "No, no. Bahamut is still alive. He secluded himself in a place far away." Leon answered.

"Where?" Spyro asked. "That, I don't know. Some said he lives in a different world now." Leon answered. "King of Dragons, you say? So… isn't he…" Cynder asked. "Yes, my ancestor. Rumors spread that he created something that can make a dragon live for eternity." Leon answered. "Eternity? I'm sure everyone wants that!" Sparx spoke out. "When all the dragons tried to search for that thing he created, he consumed that thing and then, he secluded himself." Leon explained again.

"Wow… sure is nice to live forever." Spyro commented. "Also, once you consume that thing, you won't grow old. You'll be at that age forever." Leon explained further. "So, that's why you said that he's alive." Cynder said. "Yeah. I'm proud to be his descendant. However, only he can bring fourth Doomsday. All descendants under him cannot do so, although they mastered the Cosmic element." Leon said. "I thought you told my Dad that you controlled yourself not to bring Doomsday?" Spyro asked. "I found… a secret book he written down at the crypt of this palace. It explains about Doomsday. Curious, I learnt the ultimate Cosmic move. Doomsday can only be used where all other methods fail. It will destroy the entire planet." Leon explained.

"Uhh… can we cut the talk? I'm starving." Sparx said. Spyro looked at Sparx. "And who told me I was the fat purple one?" Spyro asked, looking at Sparx. "Oh? I don't think you're fat. You are just perfect for a dragon your age." Leon said, blushing again. They walked into the Grand Dining Hall. It was a beautiful place. There was a huge chandelier hanging about the long table, which had food fit for a king. The ceiling had a portrait of Bahamut, who was flying above the clouds. There were two huge statues of Bahamut beside the dining area. Spyro thought it looked very familiar…

"Hey… I saw that statue somewhere…" Spyro suddenly said. "I saw it, too." Cynder said, approaching the statue. "Isn't this statue… also in the Temple?" Sparx asked. "Hey! That's right! That statue! It's exactly the same!" Spyro said excitedly. Spyro gazed upon the mighty statue of Bahamut. "I've always wonder who that dragon was when I see that statue in the Temple. Now I know who it is." Spyro said. "GOSH, these foods smell good! Aren't you going to dig in, Spyro?" Sparx asked. He was already holding a large piece of jam custard pastry and he was munching on it.

"Sparx! It's rude to eat before everyone else arrives!" Spyro said, raising his voice. "Who cares? I'm hungry! That's all that matters!" Sparx said with his mouth full of jam. "I'm sorry, Leon. Sparx was just a little carried away." Spyro said. "It's okay. Please make yourselves at home." Leon said.

Leon turned to Cynder. "Cynder? What's wrong? You've been quiet for a while. Are you alright?" Leon asked. "Huh? No… I'm fine." she responded. However, she looked a little down. "Cynder? Are you ill? If you are, why don't you go back and rest?" Spyro suggested. Cynder looked at Spyro and Leon, turned back, and left, without saying a word.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Leon asked, concerned. "I don't know… she's been rather quiet." Spyro commented. "I hope she's okay…" Leon spoke softly. Sparx flew to Spyro and whispered something to his ear. "Hey, why don't you talk to her after we're done here? You know… she's been worried about you ever since you disappeared and now you hardly even talk to her." Sparx whispered. "That's true…" Spyro muttered. "Seriously, she cares about you. It rather hurts her feelings since you're not giving her enough attention." Sparx whispered some more.

"I can see Leon gets most of your attention. So, you really like him, huh?" Sparx whispered again softly. "Quit it, Sparx." Spyro responded, annoyed. He stuffed Sparx's mouth with a croissant to keep him quiet. Leon got up the chair and took a chocolate pie. "Please help yourselves." he said. Spyro noticed that Leon was extremely delicate and polite when he was eating. He used a sort of fork to eat the pie. He never made a sound when he was eating and he closed his mouth when he was chewing. On the other hand, Spyro just used his hands to eat apple pie he took. He felt a little embarrassed.

"Man, I'd live here forever!" Sparx said, munching on a hash brown. "If you like, I can arrange a personal room for you here, Sparx." Leon responded. "Wow! Really?" Sparx asked, excited. "Sure. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it done." Leon answered, smiling. "Sparx… it's very rude to just crash into someone else's place just like that…" Spyro commented. "It's okay, Spyro. This palace is big, and it's better to have someone to live with me." Leon said. "Seriously, dude. I'd give anything to have a life like this every day!" Sparx commented.

Spyro thought of his godfather. How is he? What happened to him? Surely it'll be nice to have him around here as well.

"Leon, are you angry at my godfather?" Spyro suddenly asked. "Your… godfather? Oh! That red dragon!" Leon answered. Spyro nodded his head. "Of course not. I didn't take whatever he said at heart." Leon said, smiling. Spyro knew it'll be difficult to have Ignitus together with them. He thought Ignitus must be angry now, since he followed Leon. At the same time, Spyro also thought of his real father, Falzar. How is he? Is he sane right now?

There were so many things that Spyro thought of. He also came to a point where he wondered why he was involved in so many things. However, he knew that he could not turn back and he must face whatever's in front of him; head on.


	15. Hour 15

-Hour 15: Budding love-

As soon as Spyro finished his meal, he went upstairs to see Cynder. As he opened the door to her room, he found her sitting on the floor, looking out the window. "Cynder?" Spyro greeted. Cynder turned back; surprised to see Spyro.

Spyro approached Cynder. She looked down. "Are you okay, Cynder?" Spyro asked, sitting beside her. Cynder nodded her head in response to Spyro's question. Spyro could tell that Cynder didn't look too happy, judging by her facial expression. "Shouldn't you be with Leon?" Cynder asked. Spyro shook his head. "No, Cynder. I want to be with you." he replied.

"What do you think I am? Some toy in which you can just throw after you're bored?" Cynder suddenly asked. "Cynder… why do ask that?" Spyro asked back, shocked. "You just want to hang out with Leon now because he could teach you about the Cosmic element! You just leave me aside when you don't feel like talking to me! Moreover, Leon loves you! I figured that's why you want to be with him…!" Cynder shouted. "Enough, Cynder." Spyro snapped.

Cynder fell silent. "Did you know what you said just now hurt my feelings?" Spyro asked. A drop of tear rolled from his left eye. Cynder could not bring herself to speak. Teary eyed, Spyro turned back and walked out from her room. "Hurt your feelings…?" Cynder muttered after Spyro left.

Spyro went back to his own room. He lied down on the bed and wiped his tears away. _"__Cynder__… why are you like that now?"_ Spyro thought. _"Why am I shedding tears for her? What's this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast?" _Spyro asked himself after a while. He never felt like this before. He tossed and turned on the bed, trying to calm himself down.

Someone was knocking the door. "Come in…" Spyro responded. The door opened. It was Leon. He flew to the bed and lied down next to Spyro. "I overheard things just now… I'm sorry, Spyro." Leon apologized. Spyro shook his head. "No… it has nothing to with you…" Spyro responded.

They remained quiet for a while. Spyro turned to Leon. "Leon… my heart is beating fast… I feel uneasy." Spyro suddenly said. Leon smiled and placed his hand on Spyro's back. "That, Spyro. I what I felt when I told you I loved you." Leon said. Spyro remained quiet. He could not deny that he likes Cynder.

"Come on, Spyro. Get up. Straighten yourself. Tell her you love her." Leon said. "But, Leon… I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" Spyro asked. "I noticed that Cynder didn't talk much after she knew I confessed my love to you. She's afraid that we might end up together." Leon explained. "But Leon, why? I thought I just said I was unable to love a dragon the same gender as I am." Spyro said.

"You're naïve and innocent. That's why I like you, Spyro." Leon said, chuckling. "Huh? What do you mean, Leon?" Spyro asked, giving Leon a weird look. "As you said, love is something that cannot be forced upon. Right now, I can see that Cynder needs your love." Leon said. "How did you know?" Spyro asked. "Let's just say, it's based on my instincts." Leon answered.

"Why… why? Don't you want to keep me for yourself? Don't you want me as a partner you love?" Spyro suddenly asked, confused. "Calm down, Spyro. As much as I want you to love me, I cannot force you to do that. It's just wrong. You know, I'll be very happy if you and Cynder were to be together." Leon spoke softly. Spyro was surprised. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too." Leon continued. "You… you're really noble." Spyro commented. "It's just my attitude, rather." Leon responded, giggling.

"Thank you, Leon… I think I know what I should do know." Spyro said, smiling. He hugged Leon, who was blushing. "H-Hey…!" Leon squeaked. "Oh, don't take that too seriously. It's what friends do as well." Spyro said, letting go of Leon. "Darn… I thought you hugged me because you like me." Leon responded. "Leon, of course I like you… as a good friend." Spyro said, laughing. "A peck on the cheek would be nice, you know." Leon teased. Spyro gave Leon a weird look. "Now, let's not go TOO far…" Spyro said, disgusted. Leon blushed upon that thought.

Leon flew down from the bed and walked out of the room. "Okay now, Spyro. Don't think too hard." Leon said as he went out. Spyro looked out the window. It was bright and sunny morning. Spyro gathered his courage and went to Cynder's room again. As he entered Cynder's room, she did not pay attention to Spyro.

"Ah… Cynder? I… uh…" Spyro stammered. "What do you want?" she asked, irritated. She turned to him, she noticed that he was blushing. She felt rather surprised. "Spyro? Are you having a fever? You're all red!" she said, concerned. "No, Cynder… I just…" Spyro stammered. Cynder could tell what Spyro wanted to say. She looked at him.

"Cynder… I… uh…" Spyro stammered again, blushing. "Spyro… you want to tell me something?" Cynder asked. Spyro felt nervous. His body was shaking. Cynder found him quite cute like that. Finally, he gathered all his courage and said "I love you."

"Cynder… I love you…" Spyro said once more. Cynder smiled and rubbed her cheeks against Spyro's neck. "I've been waiting for you to say that, Spyro." Cynder replied. Spyro hugged Cynder tightly. "Cynder… we'll always be together, right?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded her head. "Promise you won't leave me?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded his head in response.

Spyro let go of Cynder and they looked at each other. They could not help themselves but to engage in a long, passionate kiss. Both of them wished that moment would last forever. However, what's most important now is that they have someone to love; someone special in their hearts.


	16. Special Hour 2

-Special Hour 2 – Interview with Leon, Cynder and Spyro-

flyboy87: Welcome again everyone! It's time for another special interview with our stars here! Once again I thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate the comments and praise you left! As for now, we have guest stars for the interview this time. Spyro, Cynder and Leon!

Leon: My pleasure to be here.

Spyro: Hello again!

Cynder: Pleased to meet you all.

flyboy87: Firstly, I'd like to congratulate Spyro and Cynder; because they're officially dating now!

Spyro: (blushes) Aww… shucks. That's very nice of you, flyboy87.

Cynder: (blushes) I'm so happy…

flyboy87: Anyway, let's proceed with the interview. Leon, what do you have to say about them dating?

Leon: I'm just so happy for them. Both of them are my friends. I wish them best of luck.

flyboy87: Don't you want Spyro for yourself?

Leon: As Spyro said, love cannot be forced. He won't be happy being with me, should I force him to love me.

(Cynder looked at Leon)

Cynder: Leon, I'm ashamed to say that I felt jealous of you for a brief moment of time because you had Spyro's attention. I even thought of running away from the palace when I felt ignored. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely seek your forgiveness, Leon.

Leon: Cynder, it's okay. I'm just happy that you have Spyro by your side now.

Spyro: Leon, you're the best friend a dragon could have!

Leon: (blushes) Why, thank you.

flyboy87: How did you feel when Leon first kissed you, Spyro?

Spyro: Uhh… it's hard to describe that feeling. I just found it weird… and I was shocked as well. Why would he do that? I mean… we're both males…

Cynder: Simply put, you're not gay, Spyro.

Spyro: Well said, Cynder.

Leon: It was indeed a magical moment for me though.

flyboy87: What do you have to say about this, Cynder?

Cynder: What's done is done. I won't blame Leon for that. Sometimes, it's just hard to control your feelings.

Leon: I'm grateful for that, Cynder.

flyboy87: So, Cynder. Care to explain what happened after Spyro disappeared?

Cynder: Oh wow… it's a long story… I don't know where to start.

Spyro: Come on, Cynder. You had not told me yet. I want to know.

Cynder: Okay… first the Dark Master found Sparx and me in the depths of the Well of Souls. I was surprised that he did not kill us. I mean… it's weird; because the Dark Master loves to kill. Instead, he brought us to The Tower of the Espers and told the apes there to lock Sparx and me. Also, over there, I heard that the Dark Master lives in another realm called "Avalar".

Spyro: Avalar?

Cynder: Yes. I don't want to spoil too much here. It'll destroy the reader's suspense.

Spyro: Isn't Avalar that place I ventured in "Spyro: Ripto's Rage"?

flyboy87: Why yes! It's my most favorite Spyro game!

Spyro: Gee, those guys at Isomniac were awesome. But they said I couldn't hold a gun; so they fired me.

flyboy87: Aww... I also stopped playing for a while after they fired you.

Spyro: Yeah. Now, their Ratchet and Clank series are really popular. I wish I could do a crossover with them.

Leon: Uh… aren't we going way off the scope of this fanfic?

Spyro: Whoops! Sorry!

flyboy87: Did you see the portrait of Bahamut in Leon's house, Spyro?

Spyro: I sure did. He was a strong looking dragon. No wonder he was the King of Dragons.

flyboy87: But you must remember, this is just a fanfic. It doesn't apply after you go back to Krome Studios to do "The Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour".

Spyro: Yeah, I just have some free time. That's why I appeared in so many numerous fanfics! (laughs)

Cynder: Yeah. They always pair us in various fanfics! I'm so happy! (blushes)

Leon: Uh… guys?

Spyro: Yeah, Leon?

Leon: We are going way too far here… doesn't "Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage" occur long after you complete "The Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour"?

Spyro: But Leon, this is just a comic relief episode! Cheer up! (laughs)

Leon: I thought I was initially called to discuss about your relationship… look what it has become…

flyboy87: Well yeah, we went way off topic here.

(Cyril came in and sat next to Spyro)

Cyril: Well hello now, folks.

flyboy87: Ah, Cyril. How are the Ancestors treating you?

Cyril: Uh… I'm not really dead yet, see. I still have work to do in "The Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour".

flyboy87: Mind telling me some spoilers?

Leon: Looks like this interview is one big failure…

Cynder: Oh! Do I get a main actress role, Cyril? I heard from Krome and Sierra that I'll be heavily involved in the next "The Legend of Spyro" series.

Spyro: But don't forget. I'm the superstar. The game's based on my name. MY role is the most important.

flyboy87: Well, that's true. I just pay attention to Spyro most of the time in the game. I don't really bother what the others say.

(Cyril and Cynder turns to flyboy87 and glared at him)

Cyril: Whaaaat?! So you think I'm just some cheap supporting actor?!

Cynder: My role is important too! I'm the main actress!

(Cyril froze flyboy87 using his breath and Cynder kicked the frozen flyboy87 away from the area.)

Cyril: Now that takes care of that… how dare he looks down on me! No wonder he kills me so early in the story!

Cynder: And no wonder I didn't have the chance to kiss Spyro until just now!

Leon: Uh… since flyboy87's frozen, how can the story continue?

(Cyril and Cynder paused and thought for a while.)

Cyril: Oh no…! He's the author! He has the powers of God in this fanfic!

Cynder: Heey! flyboy87! Don't die in the ice! I still want to kiss Spyro!

Spyro: Why you…

Cynder: flyboy87! flyboy87! Aww… come on! Melt yourself! Aren't you the author?!

Cyril: I still need my paycheck! Don't die on me, flyboy87! How can I get my gems if you freeze to death?! My dream vacation…!!!

(The actors starred in The Legend of Spyro: Road to the Darkest Hour were paid royally using gems obtained from the Dragon Realm and no one was forced to star in this fanfic. Spyro, particularly asked me to triple his salary to have Leon kiss him… I'm so poor now…)

Cyril: flyboy87?! flyboy87?! AWW!!! Come on! I'd do anything! PLEASE! I've always wanted to go to Dragon Shores!!!

-End of interview-


	17. Hour 16

-Hour 16: The Black Baptism (part 1)-

"Spyro…" a cold, creepy voice called out suddenly. Spyro turned to see who it was. He could not see anything he was in total darkness. "Spyro…!" the voice called out, even louder. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" Spyro asked. "I desire of nothing… but your soul." the voice replied.

Spyro looked harder. Still, he could not see anything. Eventually, the darkness vanished and he found himself in a graveyard. The air was cold and tight. Spyro was surrounded by tombstones and many coffins, which seem that they were not buried on time. "Spyro… this is your destiny. You are destined to die here." the voice spoke once more.

"Who are you?! Why are you showing me this?!" Spyro asked, raising his voice. "You are getting terrified, young dragon. I sense it." the voice said coldly. "I-I'm not afraid of you!" Spyro replied. "Very well. Do you see a large tomb with a crucifix up the hill in front of you?" the voice asked. Spyro tried to look for a tomb fitting that description. He found it after a while. "Yes." Spyro said. "Go to that tomb. I have something you might find most interesting." the voice said.

Spyro flapped his wings and flew to the tomb. As he landed in front of the tomb, he approached it. The tomb has a large crucifix and a statue of a dragon was seemingly impaled upon the crucifix. That dragon seemed to be in pain. What surprised Spyro was the name he saw beneath the dragon. Spyro stepped back, in disbelief of what he saw. The name beneath the dragon was written in blood; Falzar.

"No… way…" Spyro said in disbelief. A large, rotten coffin appear at the back of the tomb. It appears to fit for an adult dragon. "Open the coffin, Spyro." the voice said coldly. "N-No…!" Spyro answered in fear. "If you don't open it, you'll never get to see what I have in store for you…" the voice responded.

Spyro felt afraid. He approached the coffin with utmost care. He was trembling. Reluctantly, he pushed the cover of the coffin and it dropped to the ground. What was in the coffin was a stairway to the underground. Spyro let out a sigh of relief. "Walk down the stairs." the voice commanded. Spyro jumped into the coffin and walked down the stairs; as instructed.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw spills of blood all over the floor. It looked fresh. There was a door in front of him and it was splattered with blood as well. He opened the door.

"You have come." the voice said. "Enough of this! Show yourself!" Spyro barked. He was in an empty room. What were there were just two coffins. One was purple and the other one was red. "It's not time for me to show myself to you. Just wait till you see what is in front of you…" the voice said.

The red coffin burst open. Spyro could not believe what he saw. What emerged from the coffin was no other than his godfather; Ignitus.

"Dad!" Spyro greeted. "Do not call me that, you filthy mortal." Ignitus replied. "What?!" Spyro responded. "You betrayed me. You shall pay the consequence." Ignitus continued. "But, Dad…! What happened to you?! What's going on?!" Spyro asked. Ignitus's eyes were firey red, but his body was still the same.

Ignitus laughed menacingly. "Well, I thought you may not have the guts to come down here, but I was wrong." Ignitus said coldly. "Dad! Why are you doing this?!" Spyro asked. Suddenly, four hands caught Spyro's limbs and pinned him to the ground. He could not move. Spyro tried to let go of himself, but failed.

Ignitus approached Spyro. A thick book magically appeared in his grasp. It looked like a Bible, but it was black in color. "Now then, shall we begin the Black Baptism?" Ignitus asked. "What?! What is that?" Spyro asked. "Ah… for a purple dragon like you, the Black Baptism is much more painful…" Ignitus said coldly.

Ignitus's claws burned with flames. "Turn him around. I shall cut his wings." Ignitus said. Spyro was turned around to have his back facing Ignitus. "Dad! Stop!" Spyro shouted. "The Black Baptism shall be a painful and torturous process for you, Spyro." Ignitus said. He pulled Spyro's wings, separating them from his body. Spyro screamed in agony. Blood flowed from the wound profusely. Ignitus then threw the wings aside, licking the blood stained on his claws. "A dragon without wings is a crippled dragon." Ignitus said. "And for my own purpose, I shall drain your powers." he continued.

Ignitus stabbed the wound deeper, his claws burned with fire upon contact with Spyro's skin. Spyro screamed louder. Bursts of energy flowed into Ignitus. "Yes…! Yes…! I shall gain the power of elements and rule this world!" Ignitus bellowed. "D…Dad… what happened to you…" Spyro spoke softly, as he grew weaker by the second.

Ignitus released his claws from Spyro, leaving him alone. Suddenly, he was able to unleash dark flames and throw electric balls at the same time. "Yes…! Your powers are mine, Spyro!" Ignitus said. Spyro looked at his godfather weakly. "Dad…" he spoke softly. "Take him to the Impalement Chamber!" Ignitus commanded.

Spyro could not see properly. His visions were blurring. His back started to feel numb. Spyro closed his eyes and fainted, succumbing to the pain.


	18. Hour 17

-Hour 17: The Black Baptism (part 2)-

Spyro woke up once more. His back screamed pain caused by a thousand swords. He looked around. He was chained onto a crucifix, smeared with blood. Spyro struggled to escape, but his efforts were in vain. "So, you have waked up." Ignitus said, approaching Spyro. "D-Dad…" Spyro greeted weakly. "Now that I have your power, I shall make this world mine!" Ignitus said, raising his voice.

"Dad… why are you doing this? What happened to you?" Spyro asked, looking at Ignitus. Ignitus kept silent for a while. "I was blessed with an opportunity to gain infinite powers; like what I have now." Ignitus replied, as a black Bible appeared on this right hand. He then turned to a page of the Bible and read the following excerpt aloud;

Plant the seeds of evil,

Vanquish thy sanctity to the void,

Submit thyself to Darkness,

Through the Tainted Crucifix of Hell.

The crucifix that Spyro was chained to glowed a dark red color. It burned his skin. Spyro screamed in agony."Do you know what this means, Spyro? You shall die in most gruesome way. Your soul shall be sent to Hell." Ignitus explained. "N-No…!" Spyro responded, in pain.

"You don't have a choice. The Eternal Fatality will soon come." Ignitus said. "Eternal… Fatality…?" Spyro asked. "The cursed sword from Hell. It shall stab you and send you to Hell. A most painful and gruesome way, I must say." Ignitus said. Spyro looked at Ignitus. He wished that he was only dreaming. The pain was too real to make it dream though.

"Eternal Fatality… simply means… an eternal death." Ignitus continued. At this point, Spyro wondered where Leon, Cynder and Sparx were. Are they safe? Are they dead? At least; Spyro was thankful that his godfather will kill him; not the Dark Master.

"Dad… I still love you." Spyro suddenly said. Ignitus turned to Spyro. "Dad… I'm grateful… at least you're the one killing me. Not the Dark Master…" Spyro spoke weakly. Suddenly, a huge, purple sword came flying from the sky. It was pointing to Spyro. Ignitus raised his hand. "Gateway to Hell, show your passage!" he shouted.

The sword stabbed Spyro. It was a direct hit. It stabbed through his body. The sword was big. It cut Spyro and the crucifix into half. Is this the end of the legendary purple dragon? As Spyro's flesh and blood dropped to the ground, his corpse was quickly consumed by the dead; who were at unrest under the ground.

"Spyro… Spyro…" a familiar voice called. Spyro felt warm and comfy. "Hey, Spyro? What's wrong? Are you okay?" the voice asked, concerned. Spyro opened his eyes and saw Leon, Cynder and Sparx beside him. "I… I'm alive?" Spyro asked, still dazed. "What are you talking about, Spyro? You were shouting and screaming so loud, I could even hear you from my room…" Leon said. Spyro, got up, sweaty and tired. "Spyro, did you have a nightmare?" Cynder asked. "I… I don't know, Cynder…" Spyro replied.

Cynder hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Spyro. You're safe now." she said comfortingly. Suddenly, Cynder saw an image of Spyro being cut into half; due to Eternal Fatality. She let go of him suddenly. "Wh-What is that?! What happened?!" she asked. "You saw that, too, didn't you?" Spyro asked. "What's wrong, Cynder?" Leon asked. "Spyro… he's murdered by some giant purple sword falling from the sky. It cut him to half… blood and flesh was all over…" Cynder said, uneasy.

"A giant purple sword… falling from the sky?!" Leon asked, shocked. Sparx looked at Leon. "Hey, is your house haunted? Could this be due to some sneaky poltergeist playing pranks here?" Sparx asked. "No, Sparx. I believe I have seen some facts about that sword somewhere in the library." Leon said.

Spyro slumped down the bed, feeling tired. "I know this is rather childish of me… but could you all sleep with me tonight…?" Spyro asked. "Man… you snore when you sleep. Oh well, guess I'll put up with you this time." Sparx replied. "Gee, thanks, Sparx." Spyro responded sarcastically. Cynder and Leon looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll be going to the library to do some research about this, Spyro. I'll come back later." Leon said. Spyro nodded his head in response to Leon's statement. Cynder and Sparx got on top of the bed and lied down. Spyro looked at Cynder and crawled next to her.

"Cynder… wasn't that gruesome?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded her head. "Don't think about that now, Spyro. Just remember; everything's going to be okay." she said comfortingly. "It's difficult not to think about it… the pain… everything… they seem so real." Spyro replied, feeling uneasy.

Meanwhile, Leon was in the library, searching for a book. "How is it, Leon?" a voice asked. Leon turned to see who it was. It was Ignitus, however, Leon did not look surprised. "Our plan failed, Ignitus. The Dark Master will be disappointed. We must do something quickly." Leon said. "I must commend you for easing my job. If it wasn't for those stars you made using the Cosmic element, Spyro would not fall into this trick." Ignitus said.

Leon grinned evilly. "Seems that Spyro is still very attached to you, Ignitus. I could see what he dreamt trough my eyes." Leon said. "It was just a plan to kill him. Once I gather enough energy to bring fourth Eternal Fatality and kill Spyro, our Master will most certainly be pleased." Ignitus commented. "This dream should serve as a warning for Spyro, but as naïve as he is, he still let his guard down." Leon said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's why it's fun to torture Spyro." Ignitus responded, grinning as well. What relations do they have with the Dark Master? Have they been siding with the Dark Master all this while? What will happen to Spyro? Was Spyro fooled all this while?


	19. Hour 18

-Hour 18: Wagner-

Leon crept to Spyro's room after he finished his talk with Ignitus. Surprised, he found that Spyro was still awake while Cynder and Sparx were sleeping. "Spyro, what's wrong? Couldn't you sleep?" Leon asked, concerned. Spyro shook his head. "I couldn't." Spyro responded, looking solemn. Leon smiled and looked at Spyro. "Follow me, there's someone who'd like to see you" Leon said. "Who is it?" Spyro asked. It was rather awkward to have someone looking for him late at night.

"Just follow me, Spyro." Leon said. Spyro did not question him. He just followed Leon as he exited the room. Waiting for him outside was no other than his godfather; Ignitus. "D-Dad!" Spyro greeted. "How are you, son?" Ignitus asked. Spyro rushed to him and hugged him. "Dad! I'm so glad you're here!" Spyro cried. "I heard you had a nightmare, son. Are you alright?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded his head. "It seems that he had some sort of gruesome nightmare. He was screaming and yelling." Leon said.

"I see… it's okay now, son. I'm here." Ignitus said. Spyro let go of Ignitus and looked at him. "It was weird… you were holding some black book, Dad. There were corpses all over and some giant, purple sword slashed me to half!" Spyro explained. "I think I found an answer to your dream, Spyro." Leon said. Spyro turned to Leon and looked at him. "Follow me to the crypt. I shall explain everything there." Leon said.

"T-The crypt? Aren't there…" Spyro stammered. "Coffins and tombstones? You bet." Leon said, smiling evilly all of sudden. "Uh… Leon? This isn't funny…" Spyro said, starting to get scared. Ignitus grabbed Spyro. He could not move. "W-What are you doing, Dad?!" Spyro asked, afraid. "Oh, Spyro. You are so naïve. Didn't that nightmare serve as warning for you?" Ignitus asked.

They brought him to the crypt. There were coffins and tombstones lined up in a particular order. The coffins were circled outside a magic circle. There was a giant statue of a dragon, impaled onto a crucifix smeared with blood at the end of the crypt. Spyro swore he saw that statue somewhere in his dreams. There was a crucifix in the middle of the coffins, smeared with blood as well.

"Ignitus, pin him to the crucifix. I shall nail his limbs onto the crucifix." Leon said, grinning sheepishly. Spyro struggled to free himself, however; Ignitus was too strong. As Ignitus pinned him to the crucifix, four rods pierced through each of Spyro's limb. He screamed in agony. "Yes… scream! Our Master loves to see you in agony…" Leon said evilly.

Ignitus brought something that looks like a black ball. "Ah, The Seed of Evil. Force it into him." Leon said. Ignitus grinned evilly and approached Spyro. "W-What is that?" Spyro asked. "Oh… that is the evil seed. We're going to force you to swallow it…" Leon explained. "And then… a parasite… ah… we'll just wait and see what will happen…" Ignitus said. He forced Spyro's mouth opened and threw The Seed of Evil into Spyro.

The crucifix glowed bloody red. It burned Spyro's skin. However, what pained him was that something was inside of him. Something was growing inside him; and it's growing fast. In just a few moments, they could see something resembles a head, trying to rip open Spyro's stomach. Spyro could not bear this pain. Finally, a tiny head popped out from Spyro's stomach and ripped it open.

It looked like a tiny dragon, drenched with Spyro's blood. It jumped from Spyro's stomach and landed. Spyro could not see what came out from his body. His visions were blurring. Is he going to die?

In just a few moments, the tiny dragon grew into a young dragon. It looked exactly like Spyro. It was a purple; like Spyro. It looked at Spyro and approached him. Spyro could not believe what he saw. He closed his eyes and fainted.

"Meat…" the dragon muttered suddenly. Spyro looked like a nice target for that dragon. The dragon got on top of Spyro and sniffed him. The dragon then shook his head and got down. "Me… don't want." he said. "What?! You're supposed to eat him!" Leon shouted. "Me wants meat!!!" the dragon yelled. The walls in the crypt started to bleed after he shouted. The dragon glared at Ignitus and Leon. "Give me meat… now…" he said, glaring at both of them.

Alarmed, both Ignitus and Leon flew away from the dragon. "We failed again…" Ignitus said; just before they left. The dragon crept to Spyro and sniffed him. He flapped his wings and Spyro was released from the binds of the crucifix. He also placed his hand on Spyro's wound. Somehow, it healed itself magically. Spyro woke up, after the wound healed itself. Surprised of what he saw, he got up and stepped back.

"What… what are you?!" Spyro asked. The dragon approached Spyro. "Meat." he said. "Meat?" Spyro asked. "Me want meat." the dragon said. Spyro felt awkward. It was as if he had a twin brother. "Name." the dragon muttered suddenly. "Name???" Spyro asked. He felt really awkward. "I need name." the dragon responded. Spyro was lost in words. He wasn't sure why the dragon didn't kill him. "Let me ask you first… why didn't you kill me?" Spyro asked. The dragon looked at Spyro. "You… father. I don't kill… father." the dragon responded.

"Me? Your father?" Spyro asked. The dragon nodded. "Yes. You… gave birth to me. No you… no me." the dragon responded. Spyro could not believe it. A son at this young age? "Daddy… me hungry. I want meat." the dragon said. Spyro wasn't sure where he could get meat at this time of the night. "Okay… follow me." Spyro said. The dragon followed him obediently.

They went to the Grand Dining Hall. Magically, the table was full of all sorts of meat. The dragon jumped to the table and began to wolf on each meat. In just a few minutes, he finished everything. He jumped down from the table. "Are you… full?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad." the dragon said. "Uhh… okay…" Spyro said, looking at the dragon awkwardly. "What's wrong, Dad?" the dragon asked. "You seem to grow at an alarming exponential rate…" Spyro said. The dragon chuckled and smiled. "I guess so, but my growth limit is near, since you're so young." the dragon responded.

Both of them walked near the window and looked at the moon. "So much has happened… Ignitus and Leon… they cheated on me and now I have a son…?" Spyro muttered. "Those two dragons that flew out earlier? I heard they said some plan failed." the dragon responded. Spyro touched his stomach. It was as if nothing came out from there. It felt normal. "Tell me, how did you heal me?" Spyro asked. "I don't know, Dad. I just could." the dragon responded.

Spyro felt as if he was talking to himself. "Uhh… Dad?" the dragon called out. Spyro turned to him. "Umm… you still have not named me. Aren't fathers supposed to name their sons?" the dragon asked. Spyro looked at the moon and thought for a while. "Okay, from this point on, you'll be Wagner." Spyro said, smiling. Wagner smiled back; a pure, sincere and innocent smile.

Meanwhile, in another realm, Ignitus and Leon were facing the darkness, kneeling down. "So… you've failed me, not once; but twice." a cold and creepy voice said. It was the voice Spyro heard in his nightmare, beckoning him to the tomb. "W-We're sorry, master!" Leon apologized. "You are fools. The Seed of Evil is still undergoing tests. Now, we've face not only one, but two Spyros!" the voice yelled.

"W-We sorry…! Please spare us!" Ignitus apologized, lowering his head. "I shall give you one more chance. Should you fail me again, I shall personally ensure that the both of you will die a most painful death." the voice said coldly. Ignitus and Leon bowed and flew away.


	20. Hour 19

-Hour 19: Dilemma-

"Dad?" Wagner called out. Spyro, who was still gazing at the starry sky, turned to Wagner. "Yeah?" he answered. "What happened before you gave birth to me?" Wagner asked. Spyro looked sad. "Well… Ignitus forced something called a Seed of Evil into me. The next thing I knew was that something was in me. After that, you came out from my stomach." Spyro explained. Wagner was confused. "Seed of… Evil?" Wagner asked. "I go no idea what that is." Spyro said. "Am I an… evil being?" Wagner asked. "No, son. One can only be truly considered evil if his heart is evil." Spyro said. He felt that he was starting to mature himself.

"So… as long as I don't have an evil heart, I'm not evil?" Wagner asked. "Yeah." Spyro answered. Wagner looked a little confused what Spyro told him. "Remember, son. Though you may possess something evil, but if you use for good, you will never be considered evil." Spyro advised him. Spyro remembered what his mother told him. He's now telling his son something similar.

Wagner smiled. "Okay, Dad. I promise not to be evil." he said, smiling. Spyro smiled weakly in response. "What's wrong, Dad?" Wagner asked. "I-It's just that so many things happened in such a short span of time. I feel so lost now." Spyro replied, lowering his head. He thought about Falzar, Ignitus, Leon and Elva. There were so many things that needed his attention. Did Elva fall for Ignitus's trick? Or was she part of their plan all along? Spyro was so confused; he didn't know who to trust now.

"Come on, Dad. I think you're tired. Let's go to bed." Wagner said suddenly. Spyro nodded his head and went up to his room, where Cynder and Sparx were. They were still sound asleep. "Who are they, Dad?" Wagner asked. "They are my friends… uh…" Spyro whispered softly. He doesn't know how to tell his son that he and Cynder were dating. "Well, just think that they won't harm us. We're safe with them." Spyro whispered some more. Wagner nodded his head and leapt up the bed. Spyro leapt up the bed as well and placed himself beside Wagner. It was almost as though he felt a fatherly affection towards his newborn son.

Wagner lied down. Spyro patted his head. "Dad?" Wagner called out softly. "Yeah?" Spyro answered. "I love you, Dad." Wagner said softly. Those four words warmed Spyro's heart. He has already forgotten the pain he suffered just now. "I love you, too, son." Spyro answered softly. "Tell me a bedtime story, Dad." Wagner asked. Spyro smiled and lied down beside Wagner.

"Once upon a time, there was a dragon that went by the name Cornelius. Cornelius was a prince in a far away land. He had everything he wanted, but he felt that he was short of something." Spyro started. "Your first time telling a bedtime story, Dad?" Wagner asked. Spyro chuckled and nodded his head. "It's okay, I'll listen to you, Dad." Wagner said. It was hard to believe that such an innocent and pure dragon was born from The Seed of Evil.

"One day, Cornelius laid his eyes of a princess he saw at the party. He asked her name and…" Spyro continued. As Spyro turned, he saw Wagner; already asleep. Spyro patted his head once more and then closed his eyes to sleep.

The next day seemingly arrived in a blink of an eye. "What the heck is this?!" Sparx yelled suddenly. Spyro, Cynder and Wagner opened their eyes and turned to Sparx. "Sparx, it's still so early, I still want to…" Cynder said groggily and turned to Spyro. At first, she could not believe what she saw. She shook her head and looked again. Two Spyros were in front of her.

"Spyro! What happened?! Why are there two of you here?!" she screamed. "Calm down, Cynder. I'll explain everything." Spyro said, turning to her. It didn't take long for Spyro to fully explain what happened last night and how Wagner was born. "The blasphemy! You gave birth to son?! How the heck could this happen?!" Sparx yelled. "I didn't have a choice. But I'm kind of grateful that Wagner's a good soul." Spyro responded. "What?! So you say that seed was kind of like… an invitro test tube embryo?" Sparx asked. "If that's how you think of it, yes." Spyro responded. "But still…! How can a male dragon give birth to another dragon?! Moreover, dragons lay eggs! Oh…! The blasphemy…!" Sparx said exaggeratedly.

Spyro ignored Sparx and turned to Cynder. "So, what do you think?" Spyro asked. Cynder looked at Wagner and turned to Spyro. "Get him out." Cynder said abruptly. Spyro could not believe what he just heard. "What?" Spyro asked again. "I said get him out. He's an evil being. It's bad enough that he just had to be your son." Cynder answered. Wagner looked at Cynder and lowered his head. "Fine. I'll go." Wagner said, lowering his head. Spyro glared at Cynder. "What are you thinking?! He's my son! Can't you accept him like an individual?!" Spyro shouted.

Cynder was shocked. "I'll say it one more time. He's an evil being. Who knows, he might turn evil one day and kill us all. The dragon race will come to an end! Do you understand, Spyro?" Cynder replied calmly. "For once, I have to agree with her." Sparx added on. "SHUT UP, Sparx!" Spyro yelled loudly. The atmosphere became silent after Spyro shouted.

"Dad, please don't fight with your friends. If I'm required to leave. I'll leave; no hard feelings." Wagner said. "Did you hear what he said, Cynder?! Is that what you call evil being?!" Spyro yelled. Cynder glared at Spyro and turned away. "Either he leaves, or I'll leave." Cynder answered. Without even thinking, Spyro turned his back to Cynder and Sparx. "Wagner, let's go." Spyro said. "But, Dad…" Wagner responded. "I SAID, LET'S GO!" Spyro yelled loudly. He marched out of the room. Wagner followed him obediently.

As Spyro and Wagner walked out of The Palace of the Golden Dragons, they had no idea where they should go. Upon their exit from the palace, it began to rain. Spyro turned to Wagner and looked at him. "We're going to a place far away, can you fly?" Spyro asked. Wagner nodded his head in response to his father's question. "Where are we going, Dad?" Wagner asked.

Spyro kept quiet for a while, thinking of where they should go. "We're going to meet MY father, son." Spyro responded.


	21. Hour 20

-Hour 20: Love and loyalty-

Spyro and Wagner rested on the top of a mountain after flying for hours. It was still raining; even after they stopped to rest. They went to a cave in the mountain to shelter themselves from the heavy rain. Spyro and Wagner did not say a word. Both of them were tired and weary from the long flight.

"Are you okay, son?" Spyro asked. Wagner nodded his head in response to Spyro's question. "Will your friends be alright, Dad?" Wagner asked. Spyro remained silent; ignoring Wagner's question. "Looks the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon. I guess we'll have to stay here for the night." Spyro said.

The both of them ventured into the cave. There wasn't anything there. It was just a small cave, fit for shelter from the harsh weather. Wagner lied down as they reached the deepest part of the cave, which seemed to be a dead end. "Will your friends be alright,Dad?" Wagner asked again. Spyro glared at Wagner. "That's none of your business!" Spyro said, raising his voice. "I was just concerned…" Wagner spoke softly. "Concerned?! You're concerned about them?! Aren't you concerned about me at all?!" Spyro yelled.

"It's not that, Dad… I was just…" Wagner said softly. "Just what?! Oh, I see… you want to be with them! You want to go against me!" Spyro shouted. "No… you said they were friends, so…" Wagner replied. "So, what?! You care about friends more than you care for your father?!" Spyro shouted once more. Wagner could not say anything. He just started to cry. Spyro stopped as he saw his son cry.

"You disgust me. Get away from my sight!" Spyro yelled. Obediently, Wagner moved away from Spyro so that he could not see him. The noon was long. It was as if time stopped by itself. Finally, the rain stopped in the evening. Spyro got up from where he lied down and approached the entrance. "Son, it's time to leave…" Spyro called out. Shocked, he saw Wagner on the ground, lying down.

"Son?! Son?! What's wrong?!" Spyro asked, shocking. Wagner could not move. Spyro touched Wagner's forehead using his hand. "Y-You have a fever…! Hang on, I'll find something…" Spyro said, concerned. Wagner raised his head and attempted to get up. He dropped back down as he did not have the energy to move. "Don't move, son. Lie down." Spyro said. "But, Dad… you need to go…" Wagner said weakly. Spyro kept silent for a while. Wagner is a little different that he is. Wagner cares about everyone else a lot more than Spyro. He cared so much for everyone else; he did not care about himself.

"Son… I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier." Spyro suddenly apologized, patting his son's head. Wagner smiled weakly. "It's okay… I don't mind…" he replied weakly. A tear rolled from Spyro's left eye. "But… I'm really, really sorry. I never took the time to understand you, son. I just released my temper at you, without even thinking how you felt." Spyro said, feeling guilty. Wagner was shivering a little. "Hang on, son. I'm going to get some wood for fire. Stay here, okay?" Spyro said. Wagner nodded as he did not have the strength to talk.

Spyro was back in just a while. He placed the stack of wood near Wagner and blew a breath of fire. The fire lit and it was warm. "Are you feeling better, son?" Spyro asked. Wagner nodded. He was still shivering. Spyro did not have an idea on how to cure a cold. He wished he should have read that back in The Chronicler's room. He lowered his head, lost in thought.

"Okay, Wagner, open your mouth…" a familiar voice said gently. Spyro looked up to see who it was. It was Cynder and Sparx, positioned beside Wagner. "Cynder??? Sparx???" Spyro greeted, surprised. Cynder fed Wagner some medicine, which looked like it was contained in a golden bottle. Wagner fell into deep sleep straight after consuming the medicine. "He should be well by tomorrow, Spyro." Cynder said, turning to Spyro.

"How did you…" Spyro started to ask. "We tailed you all the way here. Having found out that Wagner's sick, Cynder rushed all the way back to the palace to prepare a medicine for him." Sparx said. Cynder remained quiet. "Didn't you say that he was an evil being?" Spyro asked. "I take back the words I said earlier… I'm sorry." Cynder apologized, lowering her head. "Hey, it's tiring enough for us to come and go from here just for that medicine!" Sparx suddenly muttered.

"I'm sorry as well, both of you." Spyro apologized in response. "Cynder was really worried about you and Wagner shortly after you left. Luckily, she managed to catch up." Sparx elaborated. Spyro approached Cynder and hugged her. "I'm sorry… and I'm really happy you thought like that." Spyro said, relieved. "After all… he's our son, right?" Cynder asked. "Our son?" Spyro asked. "Though you may have given birth to him, but in terms of relationship, I'm his mother, right?" Cynder asked. Spyro nodded his head.

"I'm really blessed to have a son like him." Cynder said. "You saw… everything?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. And you have to learn to control that temper of yours. Only our son is able to put up with that horrible attitude of yours." Cynder said. Spyro blushed and nodded his head. "And as for me, Wagner's has to call me 'Uncle'!" Sparx said. "Why so, Sparx?" Spyro asked. "Because, you're my best friend, Spyro. Therefore, he needs to address me as such!" Sparx said. Spyro chuckled and let go of Cynder. "I'm really happy that we're together again; this time with Wagner." Spyro said.

Cynder approached Wagner and patted his head. "You're a good soul, my son. I'm sorry to have called you an evil being." she muttered. She then pecked him gently on his left cheek. "Hey, Spyro. Why don't you give our son a well deserved kiss? After all, he IS our son." Cynder said. Spyro felt weird. "Uh… but he's like me… I mean…" Spyro stammered. "He's our son. It's okay to kiss him once in a while." Cynder said. Blushing, Spyro approached Wagner; who was sleeping soundly and pecked his left cheek gently. "GAY!" Sparx suddenly blared. "Ah, man… did you have to say that???" Spyro asked.

Cynder chuckled and pecked Spyro's right cheek gently. "Anyway, I sure do hope he feels better tomorrow." Cynder said. "I hope so, too." Spyro responded. They talked for a while and then slept after that. Spyro was happy since Cynder and Sparx forgave him and came back to his side. It was a lesson well learnt. Spyro swore that he will try not show his temper unnecessarily and he will care about others a little bit more from that point on.


	22. Hour 21

-Hour 21: Road to the Darkest Hour (part 1)

It was about 2 hours after midnight. Spyro woke up and looked around him. Everyone was asleep. It was peaceful and quiet around them. Wagner seemed to have stopped shivering and he's comfortably asleep now. Spyro crept out of the cave; he had one motive in his mind when he did that. He needed to see his father; Falzar. He needed to find a way to the Dark Master. As Spyro walked out slowly, he saw Leon, who was outside waiting for him.

"Leon!" Spyro greeted. The golden dragon shone brilliantly as the night darkened. Spyro positioned himself, ready to battle. "What do you want?!" he asked. "Calm down, Spyro. I'm not here to cause trouble." Leon responded. He raised his hand a little and showed Spyro something that resembled a dark blue crystal. "What is that?" Spyro asked. Leon lowered his head. "I-It's… the Key to the Other World." Leon replied. "Key?" Spyro asked. "Using this key, you can get to where the Dark Master is." Leon explained. Spyro did not believe Leon. "You're trying to trick me, huh? You just want to lure me to another one of your traps!" Spyro said, raising his voice.

Leon remained silent for a while. "Ignitus… he sacrificed himself in order to get you this Key. A fire dragon is needed to materialize the dark energy within this Key." Leon said. "What?!" Spyro asked. "We've actually… been doing stuff for the Dark Master, in order to get this Key for you when he let his guard down. The Seed of Evil I gave you yesterday was a seed that Ignitus asked a Holy Dragoness… I think her name was Elva… to convert." Leon explained further. Spyro was at disbelief. Was he wrong about Ignitus and Leon all these while? Did they have to go such measures just to get him that Key?

"No way… why would you do that?" Spyro asked. He still did not fully believe Leon. "Spyro, the Dark Master has eyes everywhere. Please just take this Key and pretend you don't know me!" Leon said, handing him the Key.

"Traitor… you shall die!" a cold creepy voice shouted suddenly. "Oh no! The Halja!" Leon shouted. Suddenly, a figure, dressed in a black hood and suit appeared in front of them. It appeared that it did not have any legs. It was also holding a scythe with its skeletal human-looking hand. It pulled down its hood and it revealed its skeletal human-looking face. Its eye sockets were glowing red and its breath was green. A millipede occasionally comes out from the eye sockets.

"Spyro! Run! Go!" Leon shouted, handing him the Key. "Leon, you traitor! I should have known you acted suspiciously all along!" the Halja said. Haljas are the Dark Master's spies. Each one of them is powerful and they are known as the Guardians of Death. The Halja approached Leon and pointed its scythe to him. "How dare you betray the Dark Master! Are you not afraid of death, you fool?!" the Halja shrieked. "If I'm able to help Spyro achieve his goals, I'll die for him!" Leon shouted. Spyro was shocked. Leon and Ignitus really did go through all these hassles just to get him the Key.

Without wasting any more time, the Halja lunged toward Leon in order to grab the Key from him. Flapping his wings, he floated and did a somersault to send the Halja flying to the air. He did manage to kick it up there, but the Halja disappeared and then appeared right behind Leon. "Leon! Behind you!" Spyro shouted. It was too late. The Halja has swung his scythe. One swing of a Halja's scythe can end the life of a dragon. Concentrating, Spyro closed his eyes and stopped Time. He then lunged to the Halja when he stopped Time and attacked it. Without even being able to see, the Halja was pushed back all of a sudden, due to it being attacked when Time stopped.

"Y-You…!" the Halja shrieked. Spyro protected Leon by moving in front of him. "You're not going to lay a bone on my friend!" Spyro barked. "Spyro..." Leon muttered. Blue flames surrounded the Halja. It looks like it's getting ready for an attack. Spyro turned to Leon. "I've got an idea. Let's combine our powers!" Spyro said. Leon didn't really get what Spyro told him. "How?" he asked. "Just use any of your Cosmic elemental moves. I'll see what I can do!" Spyro explained. Leon floated and flapped his wings. Meteors came from the sky. Suddenly, bursts of flames erupted from Spyro's body. The flames were shot to the meteors and it powered them up. "Shooting Star!" Spyro proudly announced their attack. With each hit the Halja took, the flames engulfed it even more. Eventually, after all the flaming meteors hit the Halja, it vanished.

Spyro put off the flames surrounding his body and turned to Leon. "What happened to Ignitus… I mean… my godfather?" Spyro asked. Leon lowered his head. "I told you… he sacrificed himself to materialize the Key." Leon said, handing Spyro the Key to the Other World. Spyro held the Key. He felt as if Ignitus was right beside him. "L-Leon… I misjudged you… I'm sorry." Spyro apologized. He thought of Ignitus. His godfather went through a lot just to bring the Key to him. "Ignitus told me that you'll always be in his heart; as his beloved godson." Leon said. Spyro looked up the starry sky. "Dad!!!" he yelled as loud he could. "I promise…!!! I won't let your death be in vain!!! I'll defeat the Dark Master!!!" Spyro yelled some more.

Spyro then turned to Leon. "My godfather was the one who fed me the Seed of Evil, but he had no chance to take a look at how good Wagner is….!" Spyro cried. He could not control his emotions, he hugged Leon tightly. "Spyro, don't cry…" Leon said, blushing. If Leon wanted to kill Spyro, he would have done so by setting up various traps in the palace to kill him. However, Spyro did not think about that. He was crying because he thought bad about Leon and his godfather. Spyro let go of Leon and kept quiet.

"One dragon must be sacrificed in order to fully open the Gate to the Other World, Spyro. And that dragon must be very powerful." Leon blurted. "ONE dragon?!" Spyro said, shocked. "That's why we decided to give you the Seed. To create a clone of you so that it can be sacrificed." Leon spoke softly. Spyro could not bring himself to sacrifice Wagner. He loved Wagner so dearly. Furthermore, Cynder and Sparx now like Wagner as well. "I-Is there any other way, Leon?" Spyro asked. Leon sighed and lowered his head. "There are four dragons amongst us. Cynder, Wagner, you and me." Leon replied. Spyro does not want to sacrifice any living being. "Spyro, Wagner will soon serve his purpose…" Leon muttered. "B-B-But…! I love him! He's my son!" Spyro cried once more. "I understand, Spyro. But in order to go there, sacrifices must be done." Leon said.

Wagner came out from the cave suddenly. "I'll do it, Dad." he said. Leon and Spyro looked at him. "He looks just like you." Leon said. Spyro ran towards his son and hugged him. "No, son! Please!" Spyro begged, crying. "That's my destiny, Dad. To open the Gate for you." Wagner said calmly. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Spyro screamed, not willing to let his son go. "I really… enjoyed our short time together…" Wagner spoke softly. "What are you talking about?! You're not going to be sacrificed!!!" Spyro shouted loudly, crying. Wagner looked to Leon. "Where is the Gate?" Wagner asked.

"The Tomb of the Dragon King." Leon answered.


	23. Hour 22

-Hour 22: Road to the Darkest Hour (part 2)-

"Tomb of the Dragon King…? You don't mean…" Spyro said, letting go of Wagner. "Yes. The Tomb of my ancestor, Bahamut." Leon replied. "You said he was still alive, isn't he?" Spyro asked. "He is. I have never met him before, though." Leon said. Spyro had a bad feeling that they need to fight him in order to get to the Gate. Wagner stood up to Leon. "Please bring me there. I'll try to reason with him so that he'll let us pass without fighting him." Wagner said. Spyro shook his head. "But… I just can't let you go, son!" Spyro said. He really loves Wagner. Though their time together was so short, he had developed a close and affectionate bond with his son.

"It's my destiny to die in order for you to go to the Other World, Dad. I'm happy to fulfill that." Wagner said calmly. Spyro kept shaking his head, disapproving Wagner sacrificing for him. "Leon, is there another way we can do this without sacrificing anyone?" Spyro asked. Leon shook his head. "In order to generate energy for the Gate to open, we need a sacrifice." Leon replied. The sky began to brighten. Dawn is coming. "We need to hurry, Spyro. The Dark Master will soon come here to take over this world. We must make haste, Spyro." Leon said. Reluctantly, Spyro nodded his head and stepped back. "Wagner… I…" Spyro muttered, teary eyed. "It's okay, Dad. I'm really happy that I could be useful to you." Wagner said comfortingly.

Spyro went back into the cave to wake Cynder and Sparx. He told them what Leon told him and what happened just now. They were at shock, but they finally came to realize that there were no other choices but to let Wagner go. "At least, call me 'Uncle Sparx' once?" Sparx asked. Wagner smiled. "Uncle Sparx." Wagner greeted politely. He turned to Cynder and hugged her. "Mom, don't worry, okay?" Wagner said. Cynder nodded her head. She could not bear to see Wagner go just after she acknowledges him as her son. "Well then, it's time to leave. I'll lead the way." Leon said, approaching them. All of them set off to the blue yonder, with Leon leading the way to the Tomb of the Dragon King.

It did not take long for them to reach their destination since Leon took a shortcut. They could see an old golden monument on a deserted island. After a short flight, they landed there. "Boy, this place looks old." Sparx said. The monument had some ancient rune carvings on the wall and there were two great golden dragon statues that were placed beside the entrance; one left, and one right. Each statue resembled a dragon that Spyro thought he saw in the Palace of the Golden Dragons. Leon stepped into the open entrance. "Come on, let's go." Leon suggested. They followed Leon into the monument. There were ancient rune writings all over the monument. There were also many rooms there. They did not go into any of them because they needed to open the Gate quickly.

Leon led them to the deepest part of the monument. It was sealed but a large, heavy gold door. There were some ancient writings carved on the door. "I-I can't read this…" Leon muttered. Wagner stepped forward and looked. He seemed to understand what it said;

_"Lies ahead is a dragon thou shall not seek,_

_ Once disturbed, will bring destruction, _

_ If thou ever need to open this,_

_ Chant the name of the one behind this door."_

"Bahamut." Leon said out loud. The door opened slowly. What was behind the door is a room with many peculiar things in there. However, what got Spyro's attention was a huge crystal that resembled the Key Leon gave him. In the middle of them all, stood a young adult dragon, whose golden body shone brilliantly. "Ah, you have come." he said. "You knew we were coming?" Spyro asked. "Yes. It was necessary for you to come here, since you needed to open the Gate to Avalar." he said. "Avalar?" Leon asked. He looked down upon Leon, who was less than half of his size. "You… you are Leon…" he said. Leon bowed down and greeted; "King Bahamut". "I need no formalities, for I have grown tired and weary of it." Bahamut said. "We need to go to Avalar, where the Dark Master is." Spyro said, stepping up to Bahamut. "Yes, and you know you need a sacrifice, right?" Bahamut asked. Spyro nodded, reluctant to accept to fact that a sacrifice is needed.

Wagner stepped up to Bahamut. "I'm the sacrifice." he said. "Ah, I sense that you have so much hidden potential in you. It certainly is a waste to have you sacrificed." Bahamut said. "I don't mind. That's my purpose." Wagner replied. Bahamut flapped his wings open, releasing dusts of gold. "However, I need to see how worthy you are to use that Gate." Bahamut spoke. "What?! Against you?!" Spyro asked. "Spyro, the one who is destined to harness all the elements! You shall go against me!" Bahamut announced. "B-But!" Spyro stammered. Without warning, Bahamut roared. Their surroundings changed to a dimension where only stars and planets are. No one else was there except for the both of them. "To prevent damage, I brought you here, to my special dimension." Bahamut said. "I-I can't do this!" Spyro said, worried. "How are you going to face the Dark Master if you're afraid to face me?!" Bahamut roared. He flew up and dived down towards Spyro. Fire surrounded his body; like a meteor.

Spyro closed his eyes to stop Time. He was lucky to avoid that attack as he ran far off Bahamut. As Bahamut turned to see where Spyro is, Spyro gathered all his courage to tackle him. He hit Bahamut's chest, but it didn't do anything to him. Bahamut grabbed Spyro by head and threw him to the sky. "You got to do better than that!" Bahamut said. He flew towards Spyro and flung his tail to him. It hit him hard. However, Spyro managed to balance himself rather quickly. "Yes, Spyro. You need to be strong. Show me what you've got!" Bahamut said. Spyro flapped his wings. Suddenly, swarms of meteor were seen coming from the above, all of them aiming to Bahamut. He then released a burst of flames to power up the meteors. "Shooting Star!" Spyro shouted. However, with just a flap of his massive golden wing, Bahamut blocked all the meteors. It did not even damage him.

"Ah, I see you have some Cosmic element in you." Bahamut said. Not wanting to give up, Spyro turned into his Dark form. Pentagram circles appeared around Bahamut, surrounding him. Spyro flapped his wings harder. Suddenly, a black circle appeared right next to Bahamut, it tried to suck him into the void. Spyro flapped his wings one more time and announced "Black Hole!". Smiling, Bahamut just used his massive hands and crush the black hole, thus making it disappear. Spyro could not believe it. His Black Hole was just gone like that. "That's the spirit, Spyro. Come on, hit me with all you've got!" Bahamut said excitedly.

What could Spyro do to defeat Bahamut? Will they be able to go to Avalar?


	24. Hour 23 and 24 End

-Hour 22: Wagner's sacrifice-

Spyro launched a flurry of comets to Bahamut. He mixed them with electricity to give a paralyzing effect to his opponent. Unfortunately, Bahamut managed to block all his attacks by just swinging his massive wings against the comets to repel them. However, Spyro did not give up. He knows he needs to get to Avalar.

"Do you seriously think petty attacks like that could even scratch me?" Bahamut asked. "I may be no match for you; but I'll do my best… to fulfill my destiny!" Spyro said loudly. Bahamut looked at Spyro, who was floating above him. "You are definitely no match for me, Spyro. I have defeated countless warrior dragons that are more powerful than you are." Bahamut said. "You have great potential, young Spyro. I can foresee that you will achieve what you want to." he continued.

A thought suddenly crossed Spyro's mind. "If you are so powerful, why don't you go defeat the Dark Master yourself?" Spyro asked. "Oh, young Spyro… now that is a thing that only you can do; not me." Bahamut replied. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. Bahamut gathered his energy into his body. He glowed a brilliant shiny golden color. "Wh-What's going on?!" Spyro asked. It feels as if something is going to explode. "Big Bang!" Bahamut shouted. A huge, explosive burst came from Bahamut and engulfed Spyro. He could not take the hit. He blacked out.

Bahamut approached Spyro, who fainted after taking the hit. As Spyro fell from above, Bahamut caught him. "You know… you're the first dragon who could survive that hit." Bahamut said. Placing his hand on Spyro's gently, he started to glow golden again. "I'll transfer my powers into you, young Spyro. I believe you'll use it for a good cause." Bahamut said. As he transferred all his powers into Spyro, Spyro glowed a golden color as well, retaining his purple body.

The space dimension disappeared. They were back in the tomb. "Wh-What happened? You just disappeared!" Sparx said. Cynder looked at Spyro, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "What happened to him?" she asked. "He was just tired after a good battle." Bahamut replied. Wagner approached Bahamut. "Are we ready to perform the sacrifice?" Wagner asked.

Bahamut looked down to Wagner. "Why?" Bahamut asked. "I do not want… Dad to see me sacrificed. He'll be heartbroken." Wagner said, lowering his head.

Bahamut laid Spyro on the floor gently and turned to Wagner. "I'm sorry this had to happen." Bahamut said. Wagner shook his head. "I'm ready." Wagner said. "Please go out, the rest of you, and please don't ask why." Bahamut said. Without even questioning, Leon, Cynder and Sparx went out of the room. They carried Spyro out with them as well.

Bahamut approached Wagner. "You're a noble soul, Wagner. It certainly is a waste to have you sacrificed." Bahamut said. "I don't mind. It's my destiny." Wagner said. "I could sense you have a profound power in you. A power similar to Spyro's. The ones who could power the Gate to open was either you or Spyro. The others were not powerful enough." Bahamut said. "I'm doing this at my own will. No one forced me to do this. I'm happy to serve my purpose." Wagner said.

"Well then, I need to… kill you now." Bahamut said softly. Wagner nodded his head. "I'd like to request you to do something." Wagner said. "What is it?" Bahamut asked. "Cut open my chest and give my heart to my Dad." Wagner said. Bahamut was surprised. "Why?" he asked. "I want my Dad… to have my heart. So that he can have powers after he eats it." Wagner said calmly. "Wagner… I have another suggestion…" Bahamut said.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Spyro woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" Spyro asked, opening his eyes. "You're safe, Spyro." Cynder said. Spyro got up and looked around. "Why are we out here? Where's my son?" Spyro asked. Suddenly, they could a loud scream coming from in the room. It sounded like Wagner. "SON!!!" Spyro yelled. He rushed to the door and banged it. "No!!! Don't kill him!!! NO!!!" Spyro shouted, crying. The scream only lasted for a short while. Silence followed by shortly.

"Spyro… it was necessary… please…" Leon said softly. Spyro could not do anything. He just stood by the door and cried. The door opened shortly.

-Hour 24: The Darkest Hour-

Spyro rushed into the room. He saw Wagner's corpse beside Bahamut, whose hands were bloody. What caught his attention was that the large blue crystal he saw earlier was shining brightly. He approached his dead son, crying. "Son… son…! No…" Spyro cried softly. Bahamut showed him a bloody heart, that looks as if it was still pumping. "Wagner said… he loved you. He always will." Bahamut said. Spyro could not help himself. He cried out loud. Spyro approached Bahamut and took Wagner's heart.

"Son… can you hear me? Are you okay…? Do we need a funeral for you…?" Spyro asked, teary eyed. As Spyro held Wagner's heart for a short while, the blood disappeared and it glowed a shiny white color. It was a white heart; white like snow. "Wh-What is this?!" Spyro asked. "Spyro, he had a noble heart. It's obvious his heart is shiny white in color. He also had some Holy element in him." Bahamut explained. Spyro looked at Wagner's heart, which still was pumping. "Give the heart to Leon. He will keep it for you till you return." Bahamut said. "Wh-What? Why?" Spyro asked.

"Wagner and I discussed possible reasons. However, we could not tell you what we decided. I'm sorry. It's best you just leave the heart here." Bahamut said. Obediently, Spyro handed Wagner's heart to Leon. Leon accepted it and handled it with great care. "Now go, Spyro. Go to Avalar; where the Dark Master resides." Bahamut continued. Spyro approached the crystal. It seemed that it engulfed him into the crystal. "Cynder, and Sparx, you both go in too." Bahamut said. They went into the crystal. "What about me?" Leon asked.

"You have to guard this precious item you have here. Also, I'll be teaching many secrets to you. After all, you are my descendant." Bahamut said. Stepping back from the crystal, Leon nodded his head and sat beside Bahamut. "Hold the Key up high. Tell it your desires." Bahamut said. Spyro did what he was told. In a flash, they disappeared. Bahamut turned to Leon. "Now, Loen. We need to put this noble heart in a safe place…" Bahamut said. Leon nodded his head. "

"Why didn't you give this heart to Spyro?" Leon asked. "Wagner was a dragon created by the Seed of Evil, right?" Bahamut asked back. Leon nodded his head. "I knew that someone blessed this Seed with Holy powers, I could feel it." Bahamut said. "There's nothing we could hide from you." Leon said. "A seed grows into a tree which bears fruit. If we consider Wagner as

a fruit, the heart you are holding now is a…" Bahamut said slowly. "…Seed!" Leon responded. Bahamut nodded his head. "That's why, once Spyro comes back, after defeating the Dark Master, he will be even happier to see his son again." Bahamut said, smiling.

"But… this Seed needs to be consumed… it's rather frustrating to have Spyro go through that sort of trouble again." Leon said. "Trust me, Spyro would be happy to go through that labor again. After all, he gets to see his son again." Bahamut said. Leon held the heart closely to his chest and prayed. "Spyro, Cynder… Sparx… please be safe…" he prayed. "May the Ancestors look over you. May they look after us all…" Bahamut prayed.

Meanwhile, the crystal Spyro, Cynder and Sparx took seemed to have reached another world. A lone leopard, which was standing, armed with a bow and arrows examined the crystal which contained the sleeping dragons and dragonfly.

The Darkest Hour… has overshadowed upon us all…

-Please play The Legend of Spyro: The Darkest Hour to fully complete the story behind The Legend of Spyro series. This fanfic has served to fill in a story in between The Eternal Night and The Darkest Hour. Thank you all for reading my fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed authoring it. Once again, thank you for your kind reviews and comments!-


	25. Hour 0 Where it all began

-Hour 0: The Beginning-

-This hour serves as a prelude to this story AND 'A New Beginning'. It tells about the character's lives.-

As Falzar and Elva stood by the balcony in the Temple, they could not help but notice one thing. The stars look pretty that night. "Elva, are you okay? You have been rather ill lately. Is it because of the egg forming inside you?" Falzar asked. "It doesn't matter, Falzar. A little illness like this won't kill me, right?" Elva asked back. "That's true, but I'm just concerned about you." Falzar said. Elva smiled and pecked Falzar on his cheek. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Elva said.

_**The beginnings of all beginnings.**_

_**A step to the past,**_

_**Where a hero is born!**_

_**The Legend thus begins…**_

**The Legend of Spyro**

"Come on, Elva. Let's go back inside to rest. We need to see Bahamut tomorrow." Falzar said. "Goodness, he's the King of Dragons, why couldn't you address him as King?" Elva asked. "Bahamut's a great friend of ours. I know him. He doesn't like formalities." Falzar said. "I wonder if he's okay. There are still many who wish to hunt him." Elva said, worried. "It's okay. He'll be fine. He DID hid himself in a great spot. No one would ever think of going there." Falzar said. "By the way, why do we need to see him tomorrow?" Elva asked. "He wanted to show us his newborn descendant. What a pity… his parents died just before he hatched." Falzar said. "The royal family… just killed without question. Just to see Bahamut for the secrets of eternal life." Elva whispered. 

"The only ones left in the royal family are Bahamut and the newborn one. What a pity. The newborn one is last golden dragon of the dragon race." Falzar said. "Didn't you say you wanted to sleep?" Elva asked. Falzar nodded his head and escorted his wife back into the Temple, where they passed the peaceful night; sleeping.

Meanwhile, in the Tomb of the Dragon King, Bahamut carried a baby dragon, which looked like it was sleeping. Bahamut hummed a lullaby to comfort him to sleep. "Rest well, young one." he said. Pausing his motions, he thought of something. "Henceforth, your name will be Leon." Bahamut whispered. He placed young Leon on a soft leaf bed and patted his head. "Leon, it's such a pity you do not get to see your parents. But, no worries, you have me to protect you." Bahamut whispered again. He turned to look for something in his room. He then walked away from Leon, in order to search for the thing he wanted.

Shortly, he came back to Leon's side with a thick golden book. "All descendants under me know the Cosmic element. However, only I know the most destructive one of them all." Bahamut said. He placed his hand gently on Leon's head. "I feel power within you. Yes… immense power…" Bahamut muttered. "You'll also be a smart and strong dragon… yes… the perfect golden dragon…" Bahamut continued muttering. He then foresaw something that made him sad. He pulled his hand back and looked at Leon sadly. "Sadly… you aren't able to love females. That's a major flaw in you, Leon." Bahamut said. 

"However, it's okay. I believe that flaw was not a choice made by you, rather; it's fate. One cannot turn his back against fate." Bahamut whispered again. He placed his hand on Leon's head gently again. "I believe you find someone destined for you… someone who you see as a perfect partner." Bahamut whispered. His hands glowed a golden color. The light then surrounded Leon and faded into him. "There you go, you're the only other dragon who knows Doomsday… besides me." Bahamut said, smiling. He then got up to blow off the flames that lit the room. He slept beside Leon.

The next day came pretty quickly. It wasn't long till Falzar and Elva reached the Tomb of the Dragon King. As expected, they knew the password to open the door. "Ah, Falzar… Elva. You came much earlier than I expected." Bahamut said. "Good day, Bahamut. How are you?" Falzar greeted. "Good. And the both of you?" Bahamut asked. "I've been a little ill lately, nothing major." Elva said. "Better be careful, Elva. Don't any miscarriage here." Bahamut said. "Geez, thanks for that reply…" Elva said sarcastically. "Where's the young one?" Falzar asked.

Bahamut turned and carried Leon, who was awake. Leon looked at Falzar and Elva and chuckled. "Ah… he's very handsome." Elva said. "He'll be a great dragon, Bahamut. Be proud of him." Falzar complimented. "Yes, but sadly… he isn't able to love females." Bahamut said. They remained quiet after Bahamut said that. "I see… but he's your descendant. You want to abandon him?" Falzar asked. Bahamut looked down to Leon, who was sucking his hand. "According to rites, it's taboo for a male dragon to be unable to love female dragons and vice versa. Any dragon that is like that will be banished from society, living in exile." Bahamut said. "He's just a baby… poor thing… he needs to learn how to survive himself." Elva said.

"I transferred half of my powers into him. Also, I remembered the royal family owns a palace nearby. I could tell the golem sentries there to take real good care of him." Bahamut said. "You transferred half of your powers into him? You must really love this one a lot." Falzar said. Bahamut nodded his head. "Yes. That's my only way of showing my love to him. I'm afraid I won't get to see him again starting from tomorrow." Bahamut said. "You going to place him there soon?" Elva asked. "Yes, Elva. He'll be happy there. Everything he'll ever need is there." Bahamut said.

"What about you? Did you think of a name for your child?" Bahamut asked. "I thought of some. But the one name that struck me the most is Spyro." Falzar said. "Spyro… that's a very good name." Bahamut said. "What's the name of your descendant?" Falzar asked. "Leon. Brave, strong and smart. The perfect characteristics for a dragon." Bahamut replied. "Seems that you thought for quite a while think of a name like that." Falzar said. Bahamut nodded his head. "It's about time I leave him at the Palace of the Golden Dragons." Bahamut said softly. "Hold on. I have a little something for him." Elva said. She approached Bahamut and placed her hand on Leon's head gently. She muttered a few words and Leon started to glow a faint white light.

"There. That should do it." Elva said, pulling her hand away from Leon. "You blessed him with the Holy element, didn't you?" Bahamut asked. "Yes. I prayed that he'll grow into a fine dragon." Elva said, smiling. "Thank you, Elva." Bahamut said sincerely. They then went out of the tomb. "I guess… we won't see each other for a while, huh?" Bahamut asked. "Nonsense, we'll meet again." Falzar said. Bahamut nodded and took off to the Palace of the Golden Dragons whereas Falzar and Elva flew back to the Temple.

Two weeks after their meet up with Bahamut. Elva managed to expel the egg from her body. Followed by a prayer by the Four Dragon Elders, the egg laid to rest in a vault with the other dragon eggs; which were expected to be hatching during the ceremony to celebrate The Year of the Dragon. "Did you see that, dear? A purple colored egg! We'll have a purple dragon as a child!" Elva said excitedly. "I'm really happy, dear. I really am." Falzar replied. They looked at the purple egg placed in the deepest part of the vault. They could not help but feel excited what kind of dragon will hatch from the egg.

"Well, you only have about a week to find out what comes out from that egg. Hold your excitement for now." Ignitus said, approaching the couple. "But, Ignitus! I can hardly contain my excitement. My son or daughter will be a purple dragon like me!" Falzar said excitedly. "Yes, this really is a moment to celebrate. For once, another purple dragon is born. Lucky for me I need not wait ten generations to see the next one after you." Ignitus said. "We were really lucky. We're blessed to have one as our child." Elva said. "I could see that you're most concerned about our egg, Ignitus." Falzar said, placing his hand on Ignitus's shoulder. "Why don't you be its godfather? I can see that you really care about it." Elva suggested.

"Y-Yes…! Thank you…" Ignitus blurted. "Come on, let's go out. We still need to transfer some eggs into the vault." Falzar said. 

Six days have passed. The Temple was under attack. "Guard the eggs, Elva! I'll hold off the apes!" Falzar said. Elva rushed into the vault. Many apes have crushed all the dragon eggs. She managed to stop an ape from crushing Spyro. Placing it back to where it was, she placed her hand on the shell and muttered a few words. The egg emitted a strong light and then faded within it. "You'll be safe now, take care, Spyro." Elva said. She then rushed out to repel the other apes from getting into the vault.

A couple of hours have passed. The Dark Masters forces almost overtaken the Temple. Ignitus rushed into the vault to search for Spyro. Thankfully, he found the egg, which was safe on its place. "Save them! The enemies have come!" Volteer shouted. Without thinking, Ignitus grabbed the purple egg and flew off from the Temple. It did not take long to invade the Temple. 

Falzar, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador were surrounded by apes and they were too tired to defend themselves.

Suddenly, a mist with dark red eyes appeared behind the army of apes who surrounded them. All the apes knelt down and made way for the dark mist. It approached the dragons, who were too tired to move. "Leave the purple on here! Take the other dragons away! I need their energy!" the mist shouted. The apes grabbed Cyril, Volteer and Terrador and carried them away. "Now, you… you'll tell me everything you know…" the mist said coldly. "W-Who… are you?" Falzar asked weakly. "I shall be known as the Dark Master. Now tell me, where did the white dragon and where is the purple egg!" the mist asked. An ape quickly approached the mist with an egg. "Is this good, sire?" the ape asked. The Dark Master looked at the egg. "Yes… a dragon to carry out my evil plans to invade this world…" The Dark Master said. The ape then bowed and carried the egg away.

"Now tell me, purple one. I need that purple egg you got. Don't try to resist. Resistance is futile and it will only hasten your death." The Dark Master said coldly. "Please! Don't touch the egg!" Falzar begged. "Why should I listen to you?" The Dark Master asked bossily. "I… I offer you my soul… my body… please… just leave it alone till it is old enough to defend itself!" Falzar begged somemore. The Dark Master paused and thought for a while. "Yes… it'll be nice to have something here to help me invade this world. After all, it takes a lot of energy to come here…" The Dark Master said. Falzar knelt down and lowered his head. "Please…! I'll do anything!" Falzar said. "Very well… fool…" The Dark Master said. The mist surrounded itself around Falzar and went into his body.

A loud scream could be heard; even from far away…

As Ignitus reached a nearby river, he landed to put the egg on a soft mushroom head. He then placed it on the river and watches it drift away. "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." Ignitus said out loud. He then turned back and flew off.

And thus, Spyro's epic and legendary adventure begins…


End file.
